


Temptation

by DevilJesus



Category: Day6
Genre: Angel!Jae, Angel!Wonpil, Angels and Demons, Demon!Brian, Demon!Sungjin, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: In order to become an official Enforcer, Jae must take a Demon partner.Luckily for him he spots one that takes his interest, someone that will give him a challenge.
Relationships: Im Junhyeok/Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!!!  
> I was gonna post this earlier but then everything on Twitter happened with Jae and I got really down and worried but all is good now!!
> 
> Everyone stay safe and happy!! 💙💙💙💙💙

“Hyung! Are you excited!” Jae groaned as Wonpil began flittering around him excitedly. He ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed at the younger man. 

They were making their way through headquarters and towards the enforcement department. 

The human world had advanced greatly over the past few years, so much so that Angel’s divine power was not enough anymore. Human dealings with Demon’s and the sudden waves of dark hell creatures, Nightshades, the creation of the heaven and hell cooperative organisation was born. 

“I guess...” Jae shrugged. 

Wonpil pouted softly; tilting his head at the elder Angel. “But, this will make you a fully trained Enforcer.” Jae just nodded nonchalantly back at him. “All you have to do is choose a Demon partner!”

Because of the organisation a deal was created, Enforcer teams had to have one Angel and one Demon. The Angel’s job was to apprehend the target and the Demon’s job was to force it back to hell. 

Jae scoffed, “I don’t need a demon, I can easily pursue unwanted Demons and Nightshades on my own.”

“Then what? How would you send them back to hell?” Spoke another voice, this time with more bite. 

“Sungjin-Hyung...” Wonpil said gently. Sungjin was Wonpil’s Demon, his partner. They’d been together for almost two years.

Jae looked back at the Demon, looking him up and down. “Maybe if Demons could keep them controlled we wouldn’t have to clean up your mess!” 

Sungjin growled threateningly back at him but Jae was unbothered. Everyone that knew him knew his dislike for the Demons, he’d always been much more comfortable on his own or with other Angels. 

“Stop! Please, both of you!” Wonpil tried, giving Sungjin a pointed look. The younger Angel quickly turned to Jae. “Hyung, please, this is your chance.”

Jae and Wonpil had been at the Enforcer academy together. They’d worked their way up together and Jae had hoped that they’d consider a double Angel Enforcer team. No such luck. 

He’d been putting this day off for years, he didn’t want nor need a Demon partner. 

“Sorry, I’ll see you later.” Jae offered. 

Wonpil smiled sweetly back at him. “Good luck!” He called after as Jae made his way towards where he knew the head Angel was waiting. 

Just as he thought, the familiar face of the head Angel appeared. He smiled and nodded at Jae as he approached. “Ah, Jae.” 

Jae nodded back. “Nichkhun.”

The man looked tired but gave Jae a once over; they’d been in this position before and this was Jae’s last chance. “You ready?” Nichkhun asked. 

Jae shrugged. “As I’ll ever be...”

Nichkhun rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jae. “Just, try and find a Demon that you can work with. You’ll find it a lot easier once you get use to it.” 

“Yeah... right.” Jae scoffed. 

The head Angel gave him a dark look. “It’s the only way you’re becoming an Enforcer,” he warned. 

Jae nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know.” Nichkhun gave him a raised brow, Jae sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Nichkhun nodded before gesturing to the young Angel stood by the door. “Youngjae-yah, can you take Jae through please?”

The younger Angel smiled and bowed his head. “Of course,” he looked over at Jae and gestured for him to follow, “this way.”

Jae zoned out as he walked through the corridors of the organisation. Youngjae was chatting away about the perks of Demon partners but Jae wasn’t interested. 

“Here we are.” Youngjae led them to a long room; it looked like a training room. He turned to Jae with a soft smile. “They’ll be out soon.” Jae just nodded. 

Almost a minute later a door on the opposite side of the room opened and a smiling man stepped out. “You must be Jaehyung? I’m Wooyoung; head Demon.” He introduced, holding his hand out for Jae to shake. 

Jae ignored the offer and nodded his head. “Hey.”

The Demon head sighed before pulling his hand back and crossing his arms over his chest. “I have personally picked the Demon candidates I think would suit you,” Wooyoung reviewed; gesturing to the door where six Demons began to walk out of. They were dressed in the traditional organisation training gear, Jae rose a brow as he looked over them all. 

He couldn’t help but find the whole situation amusing; here they were parading Demon’s in front of him like some kind of conveyer belt. They were gazing at him hopefully, it made Jae cringe at how desperate they were. 

“Any catch your attention?” Wooyoung asked. 

Jae was overlooking them when a sudden commotion from the side caught his attention. 

A Demon was being pulled by two others, Jae’s eyes widened as he glanced at the Demon’s face. The Demon trait black hair, strong facial features and intense sharp eyes. Jae felt almost intimidated as the Demon looked over at him and scowled. 

Jae smirked. A challenge. “Who is he?” He asked without taking his eyes off the unknown Demon. 

Wooyoung frowned and followed the Angel’s line of sight. “Him? No, he’s not part of the academy,” Wooyoung explained. “He was found trespassing, they’re just sending him back to Hell.” 

“Wait.” 

Jae found his legs moving towards the trespassing Demon, he heard Youngjae walking behind him, his voice worried. “But, Jaehyung-shii!”

The Demon glared up at him as Jae came to a stop before him; stopping the two other men from taking him away. “What’s your name?” Jae asked. 

The Demon growled. “Fuck you, Angel.” 

Jae smirked, raising a brow at the other man. “Not very friendly,” he hinted, gazing over the Demon. 

“I shouldn’t have to be civil to creatures like you!” The Demon shot back, struggling against the two Demons holding him. 

“Brian! That’s enough!” Wooyoung hissed as he came to stand beside Jae. 

Jae caught on the the words quickly; looking over the Demon with triumph. “So, your name is Brian.”

“My name is Younghyun.” The Demon shot back. 

Jae frowned. “He didn’t call you that.”

Brian blinked back at him before shaking his head profusely. “Yeah, well so what!” He seethed. 

Jae could see the anger burning in the Demon’s sharp gaze. He smirked. “I’ll take him.”

“What?” Youngjae bellowed. 

“Him?!” Wooyoung added, looking back at Brian and seeing the shock on his face too. 

“Yeah, him.” Jae clarified. 

Brian growled darkly, pulling against the Demons holding him back. “What? Who do you think you are?! Let go of me!” He struggled against them as he kept his dark gaze on Jae. 

Wooyoung sighed. “Take him to get the proper equipment.” The Demon’s nodded and hauled Brian away; all the while the younger man was kicking and fighting them off. Wooyoung looked back at the Angel. “Jaehyung-Shii, are you sure?”

Jae nodded. “Positive.”

Wooyoung looked back at the candidates stood in irritation before back at Jae. “We do have other more trained and skilled demons that could assist-“

“I’ve chosen, I’ll wait out front.” Jae cut the head Angel off, turning to Youngjae and smiling before gesturing for him to lead the way. 

Youngjae looked back to Wooyoung, the man just sighed and nodded. “Y-yes, of course.” Youngjae spoke softly as he led Jae out of the room and to where he was to meet with Brian. 

Jae crossed his arms as he waited for the Demons to appear, he was leaning casually against his car. Youngjae had returned back, no doubt to tell Nichkhun what had transpired. 

The sound of the organisation’s main door opening made Jae focus back, he could see Brian and Wooyoung, the head Demon was talking quietly to Brian. 

“Remember what I said,” Wooyoung said seriously as Brian made his way down the stairs and to where Jae was stood. 

Brian nodded back at the head Demon, “I will.”

Jae watched as the Demon approached him cautiously, Brian’s eyes were narrowed as he observed Jae. Wooyoung waited until Brian was beside Jae before he turned and closed the doors. 

Jae sighed, “So, Brian-“

“What kind of game are you playing, huh?” Brian interrupted, glaring at the Angel and taking Jae back. 

“What?”

“They had candidates for you!” Brian shot back, he shook his head and ran a hand through his jet black hair. “Now look at me! Dressed in this stupid getup!” He gestured to himself, black trousers with a black shirt and black boots; complete opposite to Jae’s full white assemble. 

Jae rolled his eyes. “Will you listen,” Brian grit his teeth as he waited for the Angel to continue. “Here’s how it’s gonna work, I’ll do the apprehending, you just stand there and look pretty until I need you to send them back to Hell.” 

“Excuse me?” Brian looked even more angry, if that were even possible. 

Jae sighed. “Look, I don’t like this arrangement as much as you, but this is the only way to become an Enforcer.”

Brian’s eyes widened almost hysterically, Jae was almost certain he saw them flash red. “Then why the hell did you pick me?! I don’t wanna be a part of this stupid organisation!” Jae kept staring at him, curiously. Brian growled. “What? What are you looking at?”

“Show me.”

The Demon took a step back, his brows furrowed. “What?”

Jae smirked. “Show me your full Demon.”

He watched as Brian’s eyes widened before he pulled back almost violently, gritting his teeth as he glared at Jae. “Fuck you.” 

Jae rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smirk from gracing his features. He approached the Demon only to see Brian take a step back. “Look Brian, we need to be civil with each other.” 

The Demon looked back at him like he were stupid. “I don’t want this!” Brian bellowed. 

Jae growled slightly; running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “Weren’t you trespassing? You wanna stay on earth right?” He shot back, Brian blinked at him before his shoulders slumped; Jae could tell he was becoming less hostile. “So, we make this work,” he added. 

“Fine,” Brian relented, rolling his eyes. 

Jae smirked in triumph before pulling out a phone from his pocket and handing it over to Brian. “What’s this?” Brian asked as he took the offered device. 

“It’s a way for me to contact you when a mission comes through.” Jae answered, raising a brow slightly as Brian suddenly looked worried. 

“But, I don’t have a place...” he spoke softly, wrapping his arms around himself as he looked to Jae and then away. 

Jae frowned. “What?”

The Demon growled, biting his lip and rolling his eyes at Jae. “I was trespassing remember? I don’t know what’s going on! I have no where to go!”

Jae could see the panic written in Brian’s expression, after all he knew how difficult it was to adapt to the human lifestyle. “Fine, get in.” He unlocked the car door behind him and gestured for Brian to get in. 

Hesitantly, the Demon did as Jae instructed. They sat in silence as Jae drove away from the organisation and towards the main city. He could see Brian’s eyes taking in all the sights; they almost looked like they were glowing again. He looked intrigued. 

“We’re here.” Jae pulled the car over, Brian turned to him with confusion. They were still in the centre of the city, no apartment buildings around. 

Jae got out the car and the Demon followed suit quickly; Jae gestured to the building in front of them. Brian’s eyes widened and he growled darkly at Jae. “What the fuck is this?”

“It’s called a motel.” Jae answered back nonchalantly. It wasn’t the nicest place in the neighbourhood. 

“I’m not staying here!” Brian shot back, looking at the building with disgust before glaring back at Jae. 

Jae shrugged. “It’s either here or the streets.”

Brian’s eyes widened at his answer, he crossed his arms over his chest almost protectively and moved around the car to stand in front of Jae defiantly. “Well, what about you?” He demanded. 

“I have an apartment, thanks to the organisation.” Jae answered casually, gazing straight back at the Demon as he glared at him. 

Brian narrowed his eyes and raised his chin. “Then I’m staying with you,” he decided. 

Jae chuckled. “What?” The Demon couldn’t be serious, right?

“You got me into this so take responsibility.” Brian shot back, still holding his head up as he looked at Jae with dark eyes. 

Jae sighed, shaking his head softly. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” He teased. 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” 

Jae raised a brow, suddenly stepping forwards and resting his hands on the car; trapping the Demon there. He leaned forwards watching as Brian tensed slightly. “If you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask,” he whispered against the Demon’s ear. 

Brian growled threateningly before pushing Jae away forcefully. “You’re unbelievable,” he grit. He moved around the car again and yanked open the door. “I would never do anything with an Angel.” 

Jae smirked. “We’ll see.”

“What?” Brian grumbled back. 

Jae just shook his head and climbed into the car. “I said, hurry up.” 

-

They pulled up to the apartment complex, Jae smiled as he climbed out the car and made his way towards it. He noticed Brian move closely behind him. Jae took out his key and headed to the third floor, unlocking his apartment and allowing the Demon to enter. 

He noticed Brian shiver slightly as he entered the apartment. Jae sighed, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Brian was stood still in the centre of the room, his eyes darting around almost like he were looking for a quick getaway. 

“You can take the couch.” Jae spoke nonchalantly, moving through his apartment and past the Demon. 

“Seriously?” Brian growled, hands on his hips as he glared maliciously at Jae. 

“What?” Jae shot back, seeing the Demon shake his head and grumble as he moved towards the small couch. 

Jae scoffed making Brian look back at him, “what now?” He hissed. 

Jae bit his lip before quickly approaching the Demon, Brian’s eyes widened as Jae was suddenly stood before him. Jae gripped Brian’s chin, tilting his head upward and moving close so their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. “You can sleep on the bed with me if you wanna? Can’t promise they’d be much sleeping going on though.”

He grinned as he saw the Demon’s eyes widened and his cheeks flush a pretty pink before Brian pushed him away violently. “Fuck you!” He spat making Jae chuckle. 

Jae shrugged as he moved towards the door to his bedroom. “Just go to sleep.” He instructed before closing the door on the Demon. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is gonna be a challenge...” 

-

Jae stretched and yawned as he picked through his wardrobe, fresh out of the shower and ready for the day. He dressed quickly before looking over at the clock on his bedside, 9:23. 

He made his way out of his room and headed towards the kitchen unit, the apartment was all open plan so he could see into the sitting area. Could see the Demon sleeping peacefully on his couch. 

Jae watched Brian closely as he made some omelettes, the Demon’s nose twitched occasionally but otherwise he kept still as he slept. 

Jae plated up the food and made his way over to the Demon. “Wake up,” he tapped Brian’s shoulder watching as his sharp eyes opened tiredly. 

“What..? What time is it?” Brian mumbled. His voice hoarse with sleep, it was deep and Jae couldn’t help but find himself almost tempted by the voice. Brian looked up at him and pulled the sheet closer to his body almost protectively. 

“Get up.” Jae instructed, he watched Brian closely as he attempted to flatten his sleep mused hair. He moved cautiously towards where Jae was sat at the small breakfast bar. “Eat.” Jae pushed the plate of prepared eggs towards the Demon. 

Brian nodded his head slightly before picking up the offered folk and digging in. “Did you sleep okay?” Jae asked only to get a slight shrug of the shoulders from the Demon. Jae sighed, he watched Brian closely as he ate; the Demon still looked like he was constantly on high alert. “So, what were you doing anyway?” Jae attempted conversion again. 

Brian frowned, finishing his food before he looked at Jae with confusion. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Trespassing? What were you doing?” Jae pondered, seeing Brian’s eyes widened before he pushed away from the bar and stood up. 

“That-That’s none of your damn business.” Brian shot back as he moved back over to the couch. 

Jae sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” A sudden buzz beside him caught his attention, his phone blinking with a text. He could see Brian’s eyes watching him closely as he read the text. It was from Nichkhun. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Brian asked, moving slowly back towards him. 

“They want me to go back to the department.” Jae growled. 

Brian frowned. “Why?”

“Fuck knows,” Jae sighed, standing and heading back towards his room, “go wash up and get ready to go.” He instructed. 

To his surprise Brian complied; walking to the door beside where Jae was stood and making his way into the bathroom. 

Jae bit his lip, “here we go...” 

——————

I got the inspiration for this one from their new album 😁😁😁


	2. Chapter 2

“You ready?” Jae looked over as Brian came out of the bathroom and stood before him. The Demon nodded, he had the Demon Enforcer outfit on again. 

Jae gestured for Brian to walk out the door, the Demon growled softly as he walked past Jae and out the door. Jae just rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind them. 

“Hyung!” 

The sudden familiar deep voice made Jae look up. He smiled at the man stood there. “Ah, Dowoon-ah, good morning.”

“You’re heading out early,” Dowoon observed, grinning at Jae before his attention was brought to the other man stood beside Jae. “Oh, who is this?”

Jae glanced back to Brian before back at Dowoon. “Dowoon-ah, this is Brian.”

“Younghyun.” Brian corrected, growling slightly at Jae before smiling over at Dowoon friendly. “Hi, my name is Younghyun.”

Dowoon held his hand out for Brian to take which the Demon did and grinned. “Hi! Please to meet you! I’m Jae-Hyung’s neighbour, Dowoon.” 

Brian bowed his head slightly to the other man. Jae tapped on Brian’s shoulder and the Demon pulled away from him and glared. Jae cleared his throat. “We’ve gotta go, speak to you later?” Jae smiled at Dowoon.

The younger man nodded and smiled. “Sure! Have a good day Hyung!” He waved as Jae and Brian made their way down the stairs. 

The Demon kept silent as they climbed into the car and began to journey to headquarters. 

Brian was fidgeting beside him, Jae sighed and was about to scold him when Brian suddenly spoke. “So, the human...”

Jae rolled his eyes. “His name is Dowoon,” he could see Brian nod softly. Jae shook his head. “He’s been my neighbour for almost two years.”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly at that. “Two years? How long have you been here? On earth?”

“About three years.” Jae answered with a shrug. 

He could see the astonishment in Brian’s eyes as they looked over at him. “Woah...”

Jae just nodded, confused as to why Brian looked so surprised. After twenty minutes, Jae pulled into the department’s car park. He turned off the engine and sighed. Brian picked up on it straight away. “What?”

“When we get in, just let me do all the talking, okay?” Jae retorted, seeing the Demon roll his eyes. 

Brian shrugged, “whatever.”

Jae sighed and climbed out the car; Brian following suit. Jae led the way through the familiar corridors of the department until he saw a familiar face. 

Wonpil’s shining aura always made Jae smile; he could see the younger Angel gazing at Sungjin fondly. Jae couldn’t help but flinch slightly at that; he always had that reaction when he saw how much Wonpil was mad for Sungjin. Was it disgust? Or jealousy?

“Hyung?” Wonpil’s voice pulled Jae out of his thoughts, he smiled at the younger man. Wonpil’s eyes widened and a large sparkling smile set on his face as he saw Brian. “Omo! Is this your new partner!?” 

Jae sighed as he moved aside for Wonpil to see Brian more, Sungjin’s brow rose as he looked over the other Demon. Jae held his hand out to introduce Brian, “Wonpil-“

“Oh my god! I’m so glad you’ve finally found someone!” Wonpil babbled, his eyes shining as he moved quickly over to Brian. Taking Brian’s hand in his and shaking it. “Hi! I’m Kim Wonpil!”

Jae sighed. “This is Brian.”

“Yah! My name is Younghyun!” Brian snapped back at him making Wonpil blink as he looked between them. Brian ducked his head in an awkward greeting. “Hi.”

Sungjin suddenly stepped forward and smiled supportively at Brian. “Hey, I’m Sungjin. I don’t remember seeing you at the academy...?” He was giving Jae a suspicious glance as he spoke to Brian. 

Jae’s eyes widened slightly before he laughed awkwardly. “Actually, he’s not from the academy.”

“What?” Sungjin frowned, looking back over at Brian but the other Demon just kept his head down. 

Wonpil tilted his head at Jae. “What do you mean Hyung?”

“Jae! Get in here, now.” 

Everyone flinched at the angered bellow, Jae could see Nichkhun stood outside his office; arms crossed over his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently glaring at Jae. 

“Shit...” Jae grumbled. 

Wonpil looked back at Nichkhun before at Jae again. “Hyung? What’s going on?”

Jae ran a hand through his hair before sighing. “I’ll talk you you later.” He nodded to Brian to follow him. 

Wonpil pouted but nodded back. “Of course, it was nice to meet you Younghyun-shii.” Brian smiled and bowed his head to the pair before following after Jae. 

Nichkhun slammed the door shut behind them before turning to face Jae, a dark glare in his eyes as he waited for Jae to speak. “Hey Hyung, what’s up?” Jae attempted to lighten the atmosphere. 

“Do not make this worse.” Nichkhun scolded. 

Jae rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. “What’s the big deal? I have a Demon now right?” Brian growled slightly at that but otherwise remained silent as he stood awkwardly at the door. 

“That’s not the point! He is not trained!” Nichkhun grumbled, shaking his head at Jae. 

“I can train him.” Jae shrugged. 

“You can’t! Only Demons can!” Nichkhun shot back, hands on his hips as his brows furrowed. “Why didn’t you just choose a Demon from the ones available to you?”

“Excuse me.” Brian suddenly spoke up making the two Angels look over at him expectantly. “I think I’m pretty capable of doing this job,” he suggested. 

Nichkhun shook his head with a soft smile. “You don’t know the dangers, Younghyun-shii.” 

Jae almost chuckled as he saw Brian roll his eyes. “It’s fighting against my own kind right?” Nichkhun nodded. “Sending them back to Hell? I can do that,” he shrugged. 

Nichkhun sighed. “Younghyun-“

“I can make this decision for myself.” Brian shot back, holding his head high as he looked directly at the head Angel. 

Nichkhun took a breath before shaking his head, “I can’t allow you to go on missions until you’ve had at least some training.”

“What about Sungjin?” Jae suggested. 

Nichkhun looked thoughtful before he bit his lip and nodded solemnly, “I suppose that would be okay-“

“Great! I’ll make sure him and Wonpil know!” Jae cut off, grinning at his own idea. He gestured to Brian; seeing the confusion written on his face before they both began to slip out of the office. 

“Jae,” Jae flinched as Nichkhun called him again, he turned and smiled at the head Angel. Nichkhun rose a brow at him, “don’t screw this up.” 

Jae scoffed. “You think I would.” Nichkhun rolled his eyes as Jae turned back to Brian. “Cmon, let’s go.” 

Jae could see Wonpil and Sungjin stood just outside the office, concerned expressions on both their faces. “Hyung? What’s going on?” Wonpil asked worriedly. 

Jae smiled at them both. “Sungjin, Wonpil, we need a favour.” 

-

“Again.” Sungjin bellowed across the playing field. 

Brian growled as he stood back up from where Sungjin had forced him back and to the ground. “I’m trying!” He yelled back, irritated. 

“Try harder.” Sungjin retaliated. 

Jae chuckled softly as he watched them bicker. Him and Wonpil were sat in the bleachers; snacking whilst the Demons were training. 

“Why did you pick Younghyun-Hyung?” Wonpil suddenly asked beside him. 

Jae blinked. “Huh?”

Wonpil tilted his head; watching Jae closely as he spoke. “Well, let’s be honest, it would’ve been easier for you to choose a Demon that actually knew how to be an Enforcer.”

Jae was glancing back at the two Demon’s, Sungjin was teaching Brian how to successfully block attacks; thankfully the younger man was picking it up relatively quickly. “I dunno...”

“Hyung.” Wonpil prompted. 

Jae watched Brian closely, he could see how much effort the Demon was putting in. Jae smirked, unconsciously licking his lips. “He’s rebellious, I like that.” 

Wonpil giggled softly making Jae look back at him with a raised brow. “Hyung~” he teased. 

Jae’s eyes widened. “Don’t you say anything,” he growled playfully. 

Wonpil just continued grinning at him. “So, does he live close to you?” He asked. Jae suddenly went still, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it but he’d hoped he wouldn’t have to tell Wonpil so soon. “What? Hyung?”

“Actually, he’s sorta living with me right now...” Jae answered, not looking at the younger Angel. 

“What? They didn’t offer him an apartment?” Wonpil expressed, frowning and pouting at the same time. 

Jae shook his head. “No, I guess it’s my fault for just picking him randomly,” Jae ran a hand through his hair at the reality of what he’d just said. It was his fault that Brian was practically homeless. 

“But Hyung, your apartment only has one bed...” Wonpil whispered softly, his large eyes feigning innocence. 

“He sleeps on the couch.” Jae shot back quickly, shaking his head and hoping that his cheeks weren’t as hot as they felt. 

Wonpil blinked, tilting his head again. “Oh...”

“I think we’re done for the day,” Sungjin’s voice made them both look up at the Demons. They were panting and looked exhausted. 

Jae bit his lip as he watched a bead of sweat run down Brian’s throat and under his black shirt. He wondered how far the bead had travelled... 

Eyes wide, Jae shook his head of his thoughts and saw Brian watching him closely; his sharp eyes almost piercing him. Jae cleared his throat. “So,” he glanced away from Brian and at Sungjin. “Your evaluation?”

“Younghyun is very fast, he just gets agitated easily.” Sungjin replied honestly, Brian nodded at him with a small smile. “Honestly, I could be convinced that he trained in the academy.” 

Brian scoffed slightly at that making the other three glance over at him. “Let’s just say; my sort weren’t usually offered a place in the academy.”

“What do you mean?” Wonpil asked, voice confused. Jae frowned at Brian slightly, his expression looked hurt. 

“I learnt most of my fighting skills on the streets.” Brian answered, crossing his arms over his chest. “The idea of coming to Earth was just a fantasy for Demons like me.” 

Jae felt his heart clench at Brian’s words. He could see the pure anguish in Brian’s expression. 

“But Hyung, you’re here now.” Wonpil spoke, a smile on his face as he stood before the Demon. 

“For now.” Brian said softly. 

Sungjin looked at the other Demon and cleared his throat. “Shall we all go grab a bite at Junhyeok’s?” He suggested. 

“Sounds good!” Wonpil agreed, patting Brian on the shoulder as he smiled softly at him. 

Brian nodded back at him but his expression was still strained. Jae sighed, standing up and moving beside the Demon. “You okay?”

The Demon nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Jae watched Brian closely as they walked through the city and towards the Main Street. Brian’s eyes were wide and taking in all the sights as they walked. Jae couldn’t help but smile as he saw the almost sparkling in Brian’s eyes. 

The familiar cafe came into view, it was down a small street and the smell of food almost drew you in. Jae gestured for Brian to walk before him. The Demon was still glancing around with wonder. The little bell in the cafe jingled as they entered. It was busy but thankfully the cafe was large and there were still a few tables free. 

“Hey guys!” A familiar voice called, Jae smiled as he saw Junhyeok approaching them. His head tilted slightly as he looked over at Brian. “Oh, hi; who’s this?”

“This is Younghyun-Hyung! Jae-Hyung’s new Enforcer partner!” Wonpil jumped straight in, grinning and putting an arm around Brian’s shoulders. Jae raised a brow slightly at him. 

Junhyeok smiled, looking at Jae slyly. “Well, it’s about time!” He bowed his head at Brian and smiled at him. “Welcome Younghyun-ah, I’m Junhyeok.”

“Nice to meet you.” Brian bowed his head back, Jae could see the Demon’s brows furrow slightly as he looked over Junhyeok. 

“Please guys, take a seat!” Junhyeok insisted, gesturing to the large table. Sungjin led the way there and they all took a seat. 

Brian was still looking over at Junhyeok curiously, he frowned as he looked back over at them. “Isn’t he-“

“An Angel, yeah.” Sungjin finished for him, his attention on the menu. 

Brian looked between them, confusion written across his face. “But, his aura is faded, and his hair is dark?”

Wonpil nodded. “When Angels are exposed to humans for a long time we begin to adapt,” he explained. Junhyeok had light brown hair, not striking blond like Jae and Wonpil. “Some humans call them Fallen Angels.” 

“Junhyeok was never an Enforcer, he just lived on Earth,” Jae added, watching Brian’s expression closely. 

The Demon grit his teeth, his hands clenching on the menu. “Of course Angels are allowed to live on earth...”

“Younghyun-Hyung?” Wonpil looked over at him worriedly. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Brian smiled softly at him and returned to looking back at the menu. Jae kept his gaze on Brian, he could see that the Demon was slightly uncomfortable. 

“Hyung’s!” 

Jae’s attention was moved to the familiar voice that called them out, he waved as he saw the younger man approaching. 

“Dowoon-ah!” Wonpil called, waving to the human and gesturing for him to come over. 

Dowoon grinned as he made his way through the busy cafe; not before stopping beside Junhyeok as he stood at the counter. Jae smiled as he watched Dowoon shyly kiss Junhyeok’s cheek. 

Beside him, Jae noticed Brian flinch slightly. Frowning, Jae looked over at him and saw Brian’s eyes wide as he watched Dowoon and Junhyeok’s interaction. “Brian?” The Demon looked at Jae and quickly ducked his head; glancing at the table. Jae frowned. 

“Hyung’s! It’s good to see you all!” Dowoon smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting with them all. 

Sungjin smiled softly at the human, tilting his head slightly. “How’s university?” He asked. 

“Hard, but I’m doing okay!” Dowoon replied honestly. 

Wonpil patted the humans head softly before his eyes lit up. “Dowoon-ie, this is Younghyun-Hyung.” 

Dowoon grinned at Brian over the table, the Demon gave him a nod of his head; a smile on his face. “Oh yeah, I met you this morning! I hope you’re doing okay!” Dowoon replied. 

Brian nodded. “Yes thanks.”

Junhyeok appeared beside them again, Jae could see Brian’s eyes widened as he watched the unfamiliar Angel. 

“Okay boys, what’ll you have?” Junhyeok smiled. 

Jae could see Brian beginning to relax again as they ate and chatted; he could see the Demon steal glances at Junhyeok from time to time. 

A sudden buzzing made them all glance over at Wonpil, he pouted as he brought out his phone; seeing a notification flashing. “Ah, we have a mission.” He informed them. 

Jae nodded. Wonpil and Sungjin stood from their seats and pulled on their jackets. 

“Be careful,” Dowoon added as he looked up at them from his food. 

Sungjin placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder as they were heading out. “Jae, I’ll talk to Nichkhun tomorrow.”

Jae nodded back at him with a thankful expression on his face. “Thank you.” 

“See you guys later!” Wonpil called as they made their way out of the cafe. 

Junhyeok waved them off and came to stand beside their table. “Shall we all walk back together? I’m finished with my shift.”

“Sure.” Jae nodded, handing Junhyeok the right amount of money before they all stood and made their way out. 

Jae couldn’t help but notice Brian walking closer to him, almost like he was on edge. 

Junhyeok seemed to notice too and cleared his throat, giving the Demon a reassuring smile. “So, Younghyun-shii, are you enjoying being an Enforcer?”

Brian blinked slightly at the Angel before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Honestly, we haven’t done anything yet; we didn’t exactly get partnered through the academy.”

“Really?” Junhyeok frowned softly. 

“I’m not even from the academy,” Brian admitted. 

Junhyeok tilted his head, glancing between them both. “Then how did you and Jae end up together?”

“I saw him and picked him.” Jae answered quickly, seeing both Junhyeok and Dowoon’s eyes widen. 

“Hyung...” Dowoon blinked at him. 

Jae shrugged nonchalantly, a cheeky grin on his face. “What? I like to do things differently.” 

Junhyeok rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. 

“More like awkwardly...” Brian grumbled slightly making Jae look to him with a frown. 

Junhyeok cleared his throat distractingly, smiling at Brian and capturing his attention. “So, where are you staying? Is it near us?”

Brian’s eyes widened and he looked over at Jae for help. Jae took a deep breath before sighing. “Actually, he’s staying with me.”

“Oh?” Junhyeok looked between them, interest reflecting in his eyes. Dowoon was giving them both a raised brow. 

“It’s just temporary,” Jae felt the need to add. 

He could see Brian turn to look at him, a concerned expression on his face. “It is?”

The other two looked at Jae almost knowingly making Jae scowl. He shook his head and grumbled. “Let’s just get home.”

They walked up the stairs to their floor, Dowoon and Junhyeok kept stealing glances at them as they walked. Jae bit his lip, seeing that Brian was just observing the couple. 

“I hope you guys get a mission soon! I bet you’re gonna do great!” Dowoon smiled softly as they made it to their apartments. 

“T-thanks Dowoon-ah.” Brian replied, smiling and bowing his head back at the human. 

“See you guys later!” Junhyeok waved as he unlocked his and Dowoon’s apartment and made their way inside. 

Jae gestured for Brian to enter first and locked the door behind them. He could see a small smile on Brian’s face. “I like your friends,” the Demon expressed. 

“Yeah, they’re great.” Jae smiled. He was truly serious; he knew that transitioning from Heaven to Earth was difficult and he probably wouldn’t have been able to do it if it weren’t for his friends. 

Brian walked over towards the sofa and sat down. “It was a bit unexpected, Junhyeok being an Angel.”

Jae looked over at the Demon, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the small breakfast bar. “It’s ‘cos you’re not use to everything yet. You’ll notice when we go around that Angels are pretty common on Earth now.” 

“And Demons?” Brian asked carefully. 

Jae sighed, “Demons can only be on Earth if they have a valid reason.”

“Oh...” Brian looked to his feet, Jae could see the Demon clench his fists on his trousers. 

Jae shook his head, moving closer to the Demon. Unconsciously, he found himself gripping Brian’s chin; tilting his head up so they were looking at each other. “You might not like it Brian; but Demons are more of a danger to the humans. They’re afraid.”

Brian blinked back at him, eyes wide but almost shielded; like he didn’t want to show Jae the emotions he was feeling. The Demons gaze flickered to Jae’s lips; Jae unconsciously licked them watching as Brian’s eyes followed the motion. 

“Is it okay if I shower?” Brian whispered suddenly. 

Jae had to blink a few times to clear his head, trying to process what the Demon had just asked him. “What? Sure,” he quickly pulled his hand away and crossed his arms awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Brian replied, a soft smile on his face. 

Jae watched as he stood and made his way to the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him. Jae groaned. 

“Shit...” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair in desperation. He could feel his body getting hotter because of the closeness he’d shared with Brian. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Shaking his head profusely, Jae decided to keep his mind and his hands busy. He tidied around the living area and arranged an extra pillow for Brian on the couch. He suddenly remembered that the Demon had no belongings; which meant he had no change of clothes. 

Jae moved to his bedroom, pulling out some old clothes and throwing them onto the bed; he gave them all a quick sniff as they came out the closet. Just to make sure they smelled okay. 

The sound of the bathroom door reopening made Jae move again; clothes under his arm. Brian jumped slightly as Jae came back, his eyes wide as he looked over Jae and the pile of clothes he had. 

Jae was too busy staring at the Demon. Brian had a towel tied low on his hips; his chest bare for Jae’s eyes to enjoy. He was slim but still had muscle; soft abs and sharp hipbones. 

“Jae?”

He quickly looked back up at Brian’s face seeing the Demon with a playfully raised brow. “I got you some new clothes,” Jae quickly averted, holding out the pile for Brian. 

“Thank you.” Brian replied, he looked genuinely happy to be given them. 

Jae nodded, “I’m gonna shower now,” he announced seeing Brian nod as he quickly retreated into the bathroom; slamming the door behind him. 

Jae sighed, sliding down the door and to the floor, he could feel heat pooling in his lower body. “Get it together Jaehyung...” he growled to himself. 

Shaking his head, he turned on the water and let it get hot. Looking at his expression in the mirror he could see how dark his eyes were; Jae growled slightly and shook his head. “Get your game face on, honestly,” he scolded. 

Quickly he jumped into the shower, he ignored his very much interested cock and washed. 

He knew when he saw Brian that he was different, maybe Jae did pick him because he thought it’d be a challenge. He didn’t expect this sort of a challenge. 

“You can do this.” He chanted to himself softly, “flirt with him. Make him want more.” Jae smirked at his own words, plans forming in his head. 

The challenge had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of his phone vibrating on the side table was what awoke Jae the next morning. He groaned as he reached blindly for the device; sighing in small victory when he felt it. 

It was a message. From Nichkhun. 

‘ _I spoke to Sungjin and Wonpil. They said your Demon is well trained and can accompany you on missions. I trust their judgement. Be careful and don’t mess this up.’_

“Always confident in me...” he scoffed as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. He yawned and climbed out the bed, shuffling into the main room and frowning slightly when he saw the Demon stood there. “Brian?”

The Demon was sat at the table, he had some of Jae’s old study books out. 

“Mornin’, I couldn’t sleep, I hope you don’t mind,” he informed softly. 

Jae shook his head. “No, it’s okay.”

Brian bit his lip before he stood and moved further into the kitchen area. “Shall I make us some food?” He suggested. 

“Sure. Whatever.” Jae shrugged as he took the place where Brian had just been sitting. He watched as the Demon moved around the kitchen. “I got a message from Nichkhun,” he spoke casually. 

Brian looked over his shoulder and raised a brow. “Good news?”

Jae shrugged. “He spoke to Sungjin and Wonpil and said we’re okay to go on missions.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Brian retorted, Jae watched as he flipped some eggs in the pan. 

Jae bit his lip as he observed the Demon cautiously, making sure to watch his expression as he asked, “are you okay with going on missions?”

“Of course.” Brian frowned as he turned around and leaned against the countertop, sharp eyes on Jae as he smirked playfully. “Are you worried about me?”

Jae was taken back slightly by the Demon, he blinked back. “H-Huh?”

The Demon raised a brow slightly before he almost prowled closer to Jae; leaning over the table and leering at the Angel. “You know, I can handle myself.”

“I-I know that,” Jae snarled back, cursing himself for stuttering before he pulled back away from the Demon. 

Brian scoffed slightly as he watched Jae move back. “Good.” He raised his chin almost defiantly. “I can finally show you some of my moves,” he teased, a playful smile. 

“Oh yeah?” Jae shot back, suddenly standing and walking around the table and to where Brian was stood staring at him. 

Brian bit his lip, eyes almost twinkling playfully as he gazed up at Jae. “Do you want me to?” He whispered, hand coming up to rest on Jae’s chest. 

“Hell yes...” Jae almost groaned, his fingers flexing as they hovered over Brian’s hip. 

Brian’s eyes looked down at where Jae’s fingers were, biting his lip and moving closer. Jae could feel the Demon’s heat they were stood so close. Brian’s lips were only a hairsbreadth away from his own as he drawled. “Aren’t you hungry? Or are you just thirsty~?”

“Fuck...” Jae groaned at the tease in Brian’s tone. He almost gave in and met the Demon’s lips but quickly pushed him back, growling slightly. “Uhh, we should check in with the department,” he deflected. 

Brian chuckled and shrugged. “Whatever.”

Jae quickly retreated back to his room, running a hand through his hair and growling darkly. “Holy shit, get it together Jae...”

-

The ride to the office was silent and awkward. Jae could feel Brian’s eyes on him as he drove. The Demon had an almost triumphant expression on his face. 

Jae led the way through the headquarters, heading straight to where Nichkhun’s office was. 

The head Angel smiled at them both as they entered his office. “Jae, Younghyun, please take a seat.” The two sat and waited for Nichkhun to speak. “As you both know; I’ve spoken to Sungjin and Wonpil and they have reassured me that Younghyun, you are suitably trained to accompany Jaehyung on missions. Are you happy to?”

Brian nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Good.” Nichkhun smiled back at the Demon before he stood and reached for something in his desk. “As you are now part of the department I can give you both your badges. And Younghyun, I can offer you residence.” He pulled out the said items and some papers. 

Brian frowned. “Residence?” He inquired. Jae was watching him closely, he could see worry pass on the Demon’s face. 

“A place to live whilst you’re here on Earth, it’s something we offer all our Enforcers.” Nichkhun explained. 

“Actually,” Brian bit his lip and glanced over at Jae before back at Nichkhun. “I’m okay staying with Jae.”

“What?” Nichkhun’s eyes widened. 

“You are?” Jae added with a look of confusion. 

Brian looked almost sheepish as he smiled at Jae. “Yeah, I feel better knowing that I’m not alone...”

“Brian.” Jae looked back at him with curiosity. 

“That’s fine then! But the option is always there for you.” Nichkhun confirmed with an almost shocked smile. 

Brian bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Jae couldn’t help but notice the way Nichkhun was looking at him, almost like he was proud but also mocking. Jae grit his teeth and hoped that his cheeks weren’t giving away how happy and embarrassed he felt. His gaze was drawn to the open file sat on Nichkhun’s desk.

“What’s that?” Jae asked as he gestured to the file. 

Nichkhun blinked as he looked to where Jae was looking. “This? It’s just a case that’s been open for a while.” He waved Jae off slightly. 

Jae raised a brow. “Why don’t you let us handle it?” he asked. 

Nichkhun glanced between the two before his eyes brow rose as he looked at Jae, “it’s a Soul-Seller case.” He informed. “Might not be the best one to start with.”

“Don’t you think we can handle it?” Jae almost demanded. 

“Jae. Don’t say it like that.” Nichkhun sighed. “I just feel like you should start with something else.”

Jae scoffed and shook his head as he sat back in his chair. “You mean something easy,” he growled. 

“Jae-“

“We can do it.” Jae interrupted. 

Nichkhun sighed and shook his head. “I’ll give you the files and you can decide what to do, keep me in the loop. Do not go after it until I give you clearance, understand?” He demanded, looking at Jae with a slight glare. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.” He gestured to Brian and they headed towards the door. 

Nichkhun quickly caught Jae’s arm. “Don’t mess this up.” 

As they walked through the corridors Jae couldn’t help but feel like he had to prove himself to not only Nichkhun but to everyone. “Brian, let’s go.” He growled. 

Brian raised a brow slightly. “Where are we going?”

“There are offices we can set up in, read through these,” Jae gestured to the files he had in his hand, he could see the Demon looked slightly unsure. “What’s wrong?”

“Does he not trust me?” Brian asked softly. 

Jae sighed, stopping and shaking his head. He held Brian’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “I don’t think that’s it, I think it’s cos we haven’t had a chance to show him what we can do yet. He’s probably doing it for your benefit.”

“I know how to protect myself.” Brian almost growled, pulling away from Jae and crossing his arms over his chest. 

Jae sighed, opening a door to where the offices were. “Let’s just read though these, okay?”

“Fine.”

It was almost two hours into it when suddenly Jae’s phone vibrated. He raised a brow slightly. 

“What’s that?” Brian asked. 

Jae’s eyes widened and he smiled. “A mission has come through,” he informed seeing Brian blink back at him with interest. 

“For us?” He asked just to be sure. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.”

Brian suddenly stood from his seat, hands on his hips as he looked impatiently towards Jae. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Jae stood up beside him and gave him a serious look. “You sure?”

The Demon rolled his eyes. “Jae, I’m fine.” 

Jae sighed and nodded before gesturing for Brian to follow him as they made their way through the headquarters and towards the entrance. Jae had the Nightshades location on his phone; they quickly jumped into the car and headed to the location. 

Jae’s frown deepened as he realised they were heading out of the main city, it was more run down as the road continued. 

“Is this right?” Brian asked as he looked out the window and at the road they were driving on. 

Jae growled slightly, gripping the steering wheel. “It’s Nichkhun, he’s testing us.” Brian turned to him with slight confusion, “he’s keeping us away from the public in case it doesn’t go to plan,” Jae explained with a slight scowl for his boss. 

Brian just bit his lip and nodded, he didn’t look overly thrilled with Jae’s words. 

Jae’s phone beeped indicating that they were approaching the whereabouts of the nightshade. Jae pulled over and got out the car; motioning for Brian to do the same. 

They’d come to an old abandoned run down house. It had a large garden and gates in front of it. Jae raised a brow at the almost cliche of the home. 

“Let’s go,” he said quietly, stalking towards the house. 

Jae led the way with Brian closely behind him. The sound of shuffling on the far side of the house caught their attentions. Jae tilted his head in the direction and they quickly moved towards it. 

Parting the overgrown brush, Jae could see the demonic creature. They were only the size of a Labrador but had a lot of dangerous attributes. It’s black body with large teeth and long claws and deep blood red eyes. They watched as the nightshade skulked around the run down house. It’s black claws scratching at the only bricks left. 

Jae narrowed his gaze as he watched the creature closely. He looked back over at Brian, “Okay, just wait for my signal and send it back to Hell, yeah?”

Brian frowned, “Wait, you want me to just sit back and watch? Wait for you?” He didn’t look impressed, if anything he looked pissed off. 

Jae sighed. “Brian. I’ve trained for this for so long,” he spoke seriously, meeting Brian’s gaze. “Please. Just do as I say,” he instructed softly. 

Brian looked almost taken back by the seriousness of his voice. “O-okay.”

Jae quickly and stealthily made his way closer before pulling out his weapons, a blade and Demon bindings. The Nightshades head perked up slightly before Jae quickly shot forwards, slashing at the creature and making it screech. 

It took swipes back at him but Jae easily blocked them. He manoeuvred the bindings in his hands, jumping forwards and slicing the nightshade in its arm. As it flinched back and growled Jae managed to get the bindings around its back legs. 

He smirked as he pulled on the bonds, forcing the creature to the floor where it swiped again with its sharp claws. “Apprehension complete,” Jae growled, he quickly turned to where Brian was stood watching with curious eyes. “Now! Brian!”

The Demon nodded to him before closing his eyes. 

Jae watched as beautiful velvet black wings sprouted from the Demon’s back, sharp talons on the top. His eyes opened, sclera black and iris red. A black skinny tail with a point on the end and small black horns sat within his hair. He was now his full born Demon. 

“Back to the depths of Hell!” He growled as black smog began to float around him. The nightshade was struggling against Jae as it tried to escape. 

Jae had to look away as the demonic smog approached him. He could hear the sounds of the Nightshade’s gargled cries as Brian forced it back to Hell. 

When he looked back, the creature was gone and Brian stood there back in his normal look. Jae blinked at him. 

“What?” Brian huffed, crossing his arms. 

Jae smiled back at him. “That was pretty impressive.” 

“Told you I could handle it,” Brian grinned as he looked playfully back at Jae. 

The angel just rolled his eyes before placing his Demon bonds back on his person. “Let’s head back to the car.” 

-

Jae was awaken suddenly by the sound of distressed mumbled words. He sat up and frowned softly before looking to his bedroom door. The sounds started up again, “Brian?” Jae climbed out of bed and quickly made his way towards the main room. 

Brian was shuffling uncomfortably on the sofa, Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Brian’s horns, tail and wings out; thrashing against the sofa. 

“Brian!” He called, quickly moving towards the agitated Demon. He fell to his knees in front of Brian’s face. “Wake up!” He tried; grabbing Brian’s shoulders and trying to hold him still. “Stop!”

Suddenly, Brian sat up and his eyes flashed open; demonic eyes meeting Jae’s wide worried ones. Brian glanced around the room before his attention came back to Jae. His breathing was deep but he visually relaxed as he kept gazing at Jae’s eyes. “J-Jae..?”

Jae smiled back at him, watching as his eyes faded back to intense brown and his wings, horns and tail disappeared. “You’re safe, hey,” he tried to gain Brian’s attention again as he began to glance around the room nervously. “Look at me,” Jae said softly. 

Brian blinked back at him before sighing sheepishly, “I-I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

Jae sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “What the hell Brian?”

“What?”

Jae scoffed. “You just had a nightmare and you’re worried about me getting woken up?” He shook his head as he watched Brian bite his lip. “Are you alright?” The Demon just nodded solemnly back making Jae shake his head. He placed a comforting hand on Brian’s knee. “Brian, talk to me,” he tried. 

Brian looked unsteady, Jae squeezed his knee and smiled gently at him. Brian took a deep breath before sighing, “I dreamt about being back in Hell,” he explained. “On the streets...”

Jae frowned, moving to sit beside Brian on the sofa. “Did someone hurt you?”

Brian shook his head softly, “it was difficult,” he admitted looking back at Jae with a gentle smile. He bit his lip softly as he gazed at Jae, “I’m glad to be here, Jae.” He shifted closer slightly, Jae could feel his soft breath on his lips. “With you.”

Jae could feel himself being pulled in by the allure of the Demon, he blinked and pulled back just as Brian was about to kiss him. “Brian...” he whispered slightly, he looked back at Brian and shook his head when he saw the the Demon’s defeated expression. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Brian said softly; standing up on shaky legs. 

Jae could see the dejection flood Brian’s expression. Jae hated the way Brian looked, he wanted the Demon to smile again; whether it was his gentle smile or his teasing smile. 

“Brian...” Jae quickly moved after the Demon, holding his shoulders and standing before him. Brian blinked up at him with a tilt of his head. Jae sighed. “If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.” 

“Thanks Jae,” Brian replied softly, Jae could see a look of guilt flutter on Brian’s face. 

Jae wanted to make the Demon smile again but he just looked away and moved towards the kitchen. “Since we’re both awake, I’ll make us some food.”

“Brian,” Jae moved after the Demon and gripped his wrist carefully. 

Brian shook his head and pulled his arm away. “Jae.” He sighed, smiling weakly at Jae. “Let’s not,” Jae growled softly and shook his head. 

His attention was suddenly brought to a vibrating in his pocket. He blinked as he saw a message from the Enforcers. “Brian. We have a mission.”

“Okay, but we need to eat first,” Brian replied. 

Jae couldn’t help but smile softly at the Demon, he’d noticed that the Demon really did enjoy eating. He sighed however when he saw the constant guilty expression on Brian’s face. “I’m sorry, Brian,” he sighed softly. 

The Demon looked up at him and forced a smile before shaking his head. “Let’s just get prepared for the mission.” 

-

The car was silent as they drove to the mission location, it was a simple catch and return mission. Jae glanced to the Demon beside him, Brian was looking out the window and sighing softly. 

“You ready?” Jae asked suddenly, he needed to know that Brian was prepared. 

The Demon looked over to him and smiled softly. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

-

“Brian! Now!” Jae bellowed as he held the nightshade down, its limbs flinging to try and attack Jae. He growled as he held it down, the creatures claws slashed and ripped his white jeans making him groan as his leg got caught. 

Brian suddenly appeared before him, full demonic as he growled threateningly at the nightshade. It stopped struggling as Brian held his hand up, “Back to Hell!” He cried. 

Jae jumped away as the nightshade’s gargled cries filled the area. Brian forced the creature down to Hell, Jae glanced back at the Demon seeing him still in his demonic state. Jae blinked softly at the Demon. “Beautiful...” he whispered. 

Brian quickly glanced to him, a slight frown on his face. “What?”

Jae didn’t realise he’d did it so loud, he shook his head and looked away. “N-nothing.” He could hear Brian sigh behind him. When he looked back Brian was no longer in his demonic state. 

“Do you wanna go grab some food?” Jae found himself asking. 

To his surprise, Brian’s face lit up and he nodded. “Sure.” 

Jae made sure all evidence was disposed of before they made their way back to the car. He could see Brian’s demeanour had changed significantly, he was smiling genuinely and looked excited. 

Jae couldn’t work him out, did he really enjoy Jae’s company that much? 

“Where do you wanna eat?”

“We could go to Junhyeok’s place?” Brian suggested. 

Jae thought for a second before shaking his head, he didn’t really want Junhyeok spying on them and making assumptions. “How about a shabu-shabu place?”

He smirked slightly and chuckled as he saw Brian’s face light up in a grin. “Yeah!”

Jae nodded back and they began to drive. Jae was just thankful that Brian looked more happy. 

His positive streak continued as they ate the shabu-shabu, Jae chuckled softly as he watched the Demon devour the food. 

“Good?” He asked, although he already knew the answer. 

Brian’s eyes were almost twinkling as he looked back at Jae with stuffed cheeks. “So good~” he sang. 

Jae just shook his head with a smile and ate his smaller portion of shabu-shabu. Brian was almost skipping as they made their way out of the restaurant and back to the car. 

“Thank you, Jae,” Brian said as they climbed into the car. 

Jae turned to face him and nodded back. “Hey, no problem, we’re probably gonna hey busier from now on.” He informed the Demon. 

Brian smiled softly at him, Jae’s eyes widened as the Demon suddenly leaned over; the Demon gave a soft kiss to Jae’s cheek. 

Jae blinked stupidly before shaking his head and gripping the steering wheel, turning back to face forwards as he started the car. 

Brian just sighed softly beside him but his gentle smile never left. 

-

Over the next few weeks Jae and Brian found themselves busy practically every day. They were becoming more known within the Enforcer’s. 

Wonpil and Sungjin had congratulated them on jobs well done, Jae had noticed that Brian had become very fond of the other two Enforcers. He’d also become more close to Dowoon and Junhyeok. 

They had currently finished a mission and were back at home. Brian was smiling softly at him, Jae had noticed that he’d been smiling at him a lot lately. 

“Dowoon-ah invited us to his home tonight for a meal,” Brian informed, his eyes glinting gently. 

Jae raised a brow. “Really?” Since the day of the restaurant, Jae had been trying to keep a distance from the Demon. Although it was proving difficult since they lived and worked together. 

Brian nodded, his smile widening. “Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

Jae sighed as he ran a hand through his blond hair, turning on Brian with a slight frown. “You know, you can do things on your own.”

The Demon looked taken back by that, he blinked back at Jae with confusion. “What?”

“We’re only partners for Enforcement. Other than that we can live separate lives.” Jae grumbled slightly. 

He could see Brian’s shoulders slump slightly before he masked his disappointment and faced Jae with a frown. “So, you don’t want to go?”

“I’m tired. You can go,” Jae replied. “I’ll just go to the next one,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Oh... okay,” Brian replied solemnly. 

Jae could see the disappointment in Brian’s expression, although he’d tried to hide it. It confused Jae, what did the Demon want from him? He watched as Brian went towards the bathroom, Jae raised a brow slightly but shook his head. 

He threw himself onto the sofa and turned on the tv, making sure to move Brian’s bedsheet and pillow. 

He could hear shuffling in the bathroom before Brian made his way out. Jae gave him a once over, quickly looking away; the demon had a blue jumper on with skinny jeans; his black hair sat soft on his head. He looked good. 

“Well, I’m going round.” Brian announced. 

Jae waved him off, keeping his eyes on the tv and trying not to think of how good and fuckable the Demon looked. “I’ll leave the door open,” he called through grit teeth. 

“Thanks.” Was Brian’s reply before the front door slammed behind him. 

As soon as he could, Jae made his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned on the shower. Glancing at his reflection, Jae sighed heavily. He was glad to be finally getting the missions but it felt as though he never had time for himself anymore. 

Stripping and climbing into the shower, Jae groaned as the hot water cascaded over him. He could feel the tension leave his body as the water ran over his neck and shoulders, the endless rivulets of hot water running down his strong body before pooling at his feet and draining away.

His hands travelled down his body, no longer able to resist the temptation as he took his thick cock in hand; slowly stroking it to thoughts of the Demon he’d just blatantly rejected. 

Jae let his hand speed up as he pictured himself above the beautiful creature, peppering wet kisses and soft bites to the inside of Brian’s pale thighs. 

He tried to imagine the desperate sounds Brian would make, soft and reverent, a stream of constant whimpers and pleas for more. He ran his free hand through his own wet hair picturing Brian’s own in its place eagerly trying to guide Jae’s lips to his rigid cock.

His own hand tightened around his length, the muscles tensed making the thick veins on the back of his hand match the defined ones on his cock as he imagined the length of Brian’s weeping pink cock forced down his throat repeatedly. 

Jae leaned back against the shower wall as he pictured Brian moaning wildly, Jae’s name a desperate plea pulling from his lips as he cums down Jae’s throat. 

Jae licked his lips at the thought of the salty but bitter liquid pooling on his tongue as his hand tightened, his hips bucking, forcing his twitching cock into his fist as he came hard with an unsuppressed groan.

The water of the shower continued to run down his body, washing away any traces of his release as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

He smiled to himself softly as he shut off the water, stepped out the shower and dried himself with a fluffy towel, his mind eagerly working on a plan to make his fantasy a reality.

He knew that it would only be a matter of time before he let his desire run wild. Keeping his distance from Brian clearly wasn’t working...


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Brian had returned that night Jae was already asleep. 

The next day Jae awoke early and made them both breakfast, he couldn’t help but gaze at Brian as the Demon slept peacefully on the sofa. 

The Demon‘a eyes blinked open and he yawned almost cutely. 

“Good morning,” Jae called over. 

Brian blinked back his sleep and shook his head profusely to wake himself up more. He looked over at Jae and nodded to him. He thanked Jae for the food and they ate in a tension filled silence. 

Jae grit his teeth but knew that it was his fault they were like this. He was about to apologise when his phone suddenly beeped. Brian looked to it with a raised brow. Jae sighed. He picked the phone up and frowned slightly as he saw the message. 

“What is it?” Brian asked, clearly reading Jae’s expression. 

“It’s Nichkhun,” Jae informed, rereading the message before he looked back at the Demon opposite him. “It says it’s urgent,” he informed. 

Brian blinked back at him before standing up and making his way towards where his Enforcer uniform was. “Well, let’s get going,” he called back. 

They made their way to the headquarters in no time. Jae led the way as Brian was still unfamiliar with the building. They both frowned when they walked down the corridor and saw both Nichkhun and Wooyoung stood outside. 

“Wooyoung-shii?” Brian frowned only to get a soft nod back from the head Demon. 

Jae raised a brow slightly as he saw the other six Enforcers sat in the room. Wonpil waved at him softly and Sungjin gave him a polite nod. Jae recognised the other four too; Angel Jinyoung and Demon Mark, Angel Bambam and Demon Jaebeom. They all nodded to him as he entered, Jae could see Brian behind him bow to them politely. 

“Thank you for all coming so early.” Nichkhun announced, gesturing for everyone to take a seat. “I’m sure you’re all aware of the Soul-Seller that is active in Seoul right now.” The Enforcers all nodded. 

“We may have a lead,” Wooyoung added. 

The Enforcers all looked between them. 

“Great! He’s been a pain for ages!” Wonpil smiled softly, his eyes shining. 

Nichkhun shook his head slightly. “It won’t be that simple Wonpil-ah,” the younger Angel tilted his head softly. 

“Why?”

Wooyoung crossed his arms over his chest and moved forwards. “He’s very educated, very skilled and extremely dangerous.”

“What’s your plan?” Asked Jaebeom. 

Wooyoung and Nichkhun looked to each other, Jae could see the slight uncertainty in their gazed. “We need one of you demons to go undercover.” Nichkhun revealed. 

“What?” Sungjin said, a deep frown on his face. 

Wooyoung sighed. “It’ll be the easiest way to get him to put his guard down,” he explained carefully, looking over his fellow Demons. “One of you will have to ask him about the Souls, make a deal with him.”

“That’s way too dangerous!” Mark bellowed as he stood from his seat, Jinyoung pulling his sleeve slightly to calm him. “You can’t make us do that!”

“What’s so bad?” Wonpil asked innocently getting a huff from Mark. 

Nichkhun smiled softly. “Wonpil-ah, human souls are very dangerous; they’re something that can entice a Demon.” 

“Like blood to a vampire.” Wooyoung added, arms still crossed over his chest. 

Nichkhun nodded at the head Demon. “Exactly.”

“I’ll do it.”

Jae’s eyes widened as he heard Brian’s voice beside him, he glanced over seeing the Demon looking at Nichkhun and Wooyoung with a determined expression. “Brian?” Jae frowned. 

“I probably have the best experience with something like this,” Brian explained, looking around at the other Demons and seeing them look back at him curiously before he looked back over at the head Demon. “I was raised on the streets of Hell, not in some academy.”

“Brian, no.” Jae growled, shaking his head. 

Brian smiled softly at the Angel. “Jae. I can do this,” he tried to reassure. 

Wooyoung stood forwards so he was looking down at Brian with an extremely serious expression. “Are you sure you’re up to it, Younghyun-ah?”

Brian nodded. “I’ll do it.”

Jae grumbled as the Demon completely ignored him, instead he bid goodbye to the other Enforcers. 

“Hyung, you have to try and talk him out of this!” Wonpil said to Jae as he was at the door. 

Jae grit his teeth. “He won’t listen to me,” he retorted, knowing how stubborn Brian was. 

Sungjin and Wonpil looked to each other before they nodded to Jae. “Be careful,” Sungjin spoke softly giving Jae a small smile. 

“Younghyun-ah,” Wooyoung called. 

Jae could see Brian moving toward the head Demon. He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, Brian looked back at him and sighed. 

“Jaehyung, he’ll need your support in this. The others will have their assignments but you’ll be the one he needs the most,” Nichkhun said beside him. 

Jae growled but nodded, knowing that the head Angel was right. 

He followed after Brian as they made their way to the briefing room. Sungjin and Wonpil were there too. Nichkhun came to stand beside Jae, “I thought it best to just send you four, since you’re all friends too.” 

“Thanks,” Jae said back softly. 

Wooyoung and Nichkhun showed them all the files and information they had on the Soul-Seller. His alias was JYP, real name unknown. 

They’d found the bar that he’d frequented recently, that’s where Jae and the others were going to infiltrate. 

“What are you doing?” Jae growled as he watched Brian closely. The Demon was changing clothes, he had tight white skinny jeans on, a dark blue shirt which he was currently unbuttoning. His collarbones were on show as almost four buttons were undone. Jae felt himself unable to look away from the beautiful man before him. 

Brian looked back at him with a smirk. “Trust me, Soul-Sellers are as sleazy as they come,” he informed Jae. 

Jae growled again, a sudden rush of possessiveness rushing over him. “Exactly! So what the hell are you doing?” He spat angrily. 

Brian tilted his head curiously and raised a brow before he shook his head. “Trust me Jae.”

Jae gripped Brian’s chin gently, tilting his head so they were gazing at each other again. “I do,” he said softly before shaking his head and letting go, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s the Soul-Seller I don’t trust.” 

-

The car pulled up outside the bar, Sungjin held out the small microphone for Brian, he stealthily hid it on his shirt and thanked the elder Demon. 

“You’re ready,” Sungjin said. “Good luck,” he added with a concerned expression as he looked over Brian. 

Brian nodded and climbed out the car, Jae quickly followed after him, gripping his wrist and turning him around. “Be careful,” Jae said gently. 

Brian smiled softly, his finger absentmindedly stroking over Jae’s hand. “Hey, I got you don’t I?” He shrugged and winked playfully at Jae. 

“Brian...” Jae watched as Brian entered the bar. 

“Hyung, here,” Wonpil handed Jae an earpiece, so he could hear everything that was exchanged. 

They carefully made their way into the location, Jae took position at the bar, Sungjin and Wonpil grabbed a table. Jae made sure he had a clear view of Brian. 

He was genuinely impressed by the way Brian carried himself, the Demon was making his way through the crowd and to where JYP was situated. He was sat in a booth, near the back door Jae noticed; so he had a clear exit. His dark eyes were watching the floor carefully. 

Brian approached the seller, Jae had to grip the bar tightly as he saw JYP’s eyes gaze over Brian hungrily. 

“Hey,” Brian’s voice came through the earpiece, his tone was deep and sensual. 

JYP raised a brow slightly and smirked. “Hey yourself,” he replied. 

Brian licked his lips softly before slipping into the booth beside JYP. “I heard your the man to come to,” his voice was lower, almost a sultry whisper. 

Jae could see the interest in JYP’s eyes as he looked over Brian again. “About what?” He inquired innocently. Jae’s eyes widened as he watched Brian’s demonic eyes flash before JYP for a second. 

The seller jumped slightly before his dark hungry gaze was back on Brian, he looked even more interested now. “Wow, pretty little thing aren’t you?” He growled, eyes on Brian’s exposed chest. 

“Thank you,” Brian bit his lip gazing at the man almost predatory. 

JYP sat back, arm over the back of the booth, pulling Brian closer. “So, what can I do for you on this beautiful night?”

Jae watched as Brian moved closer to the seller, his eyes dark, “I need a fix,” he whispered. 

JYP’s eyes lit up. “Oh?” He smirked. “I might have what you’re looking for, but what’s in it for me?”

Jae could feel his anger building at the way JYP was talking to Brian, almost like he were undressing the Demon with his eyes and words; Jae had to admit that Brian’s facade was extremely impressive. 

“Name your price,” Brian shot back, confidence pouring out of him. 

JYP leaned towards him, his lips beside Brian’s ear as he whispered back. “Come outside with me, I wanna see all of you.”

Brian took a quick glance at Jae. The Angel nodded back at him in reassurance; he wouldn’t let the sleazy Soul-Seller touch Brian. 

Brian smiled at JYP and nodded. “Of course.”

Jae watched carefully as JYP and Brian stood up, they were heading towards the back exit. Sungjin and Wonpil were making their way towards Jae. 

“Let’s go,” Jae growled only to be stopped by Sungjin. “What?” He demanded, Sungjin raised a brow at him. 

“We should go to the front and make our way round,” he suggested. 

Jae blinked back and nodded, clenching his fists at his sides. He needed to clear his head and think about the mission, he had to trust that Brian had everything under control. 

They quietly and stealthily made their way around the bar, Jae couldn’t hear them talking in the earpiece anymore. He frowned slightly before a jolt of panic ran through him. He picked up his pace and turned the corner only for his eyes to widen in panic. 

Brian’s velvet black wings were out, tail and horns there too, he was in his full demonic mode. Jae’s eyes widened as he saw JYP stood before the Demon, a glowing orb in his hand; a human soul. 

“Younghyun! Look away!” Sungjin’s voice suddenly shouted desperately. 

Jae shook his head profusely and jumped into action as he saw JYP look back at them; but his attention quickly moved back to Brian. 

“That’s it Demon, you want this right?” JYP taunted. 

Jae watched in horror as Brian nodded his head and held his hand out for the soul. “No! Brian!” Jae bellowed suddenly charging forwards and gripping Brian’s wrist tightly; pulling him back and towards him. Brian struggled against him, eyes still demonic as he kept his gaze locked on the soul. “Brian! Stop!” Jae tried. 

Sungjin and Wonpil were quickly moving past them and attempting to restrain JYP but he was too strong. He quickly moved away not before managing to kick Sungjin harshly making him fall back onto Wonpil. 

“No!” Brian bellowed, fighting back against Jae as he tried to fly after JYP and the soul. 

“Brian!” Jae cupped Brian’s face and made the Demon look at him. 

“Jae, I need it...” Brian’s voice was almost broken as he spoke. His demonic eyes staring straight at Jae almost dangerously. 

“No! You don’t!” Jae shot back, almost instinctively he pulled Brian closer and latched their lips together. Brian’s body flinched before he began to relax. 

Jae could hear Wonpil and Sungjin growling in the background and knew that JYP had got away. 

He pulled back and looked at Brian. The Demon’s eyes were closed but his cheeks were flushed prettily, Jae watched as his wings, tail and horns disappeared. 

Brian’s eyes fluttered opened and he looked at Jae with guilt. “Jae...” he moved forwards again but Jae held him back. 

“It’s okay,” Jae tried but could see the frustration in Brian’s gaze. 

The Demon pulled away and began pacing before Jae, he was disappointed in himself; Jae could tell. “No! I should of handled that!” Brian frowned, running a hand through his jet black hair. 

Sungjin and Wonpil looked over at Jae before the Demon stepped forward, “Younghyun-ah, have you ever come in contact with a pure human soul?” Sungjin asked, a deep frown set on his brow. 

Brian looked over at the elder Demon then to the floor, he shook his head solemnly. “No.”

“Then that’s a perfectly normal reaction,” Sungjin tried to defend. 

Brian just shook his head profusely, angered eyes gazing back over the other Enforcers. “I failed. He got away because of me,” Brian ridiculed. 

Jae sighed. “Brian-“ he moved towards the Demon only for Brian’s eyes to flash demonic and his wings to sprout before he quickly flew away. “Brian! Wait!” Jae called after him. 

Sungjin’s hand rested on Jae’s shoulder, stopping him from following. “Let him go,” he said softly. “He’s probably embarrassed.”

Jae sighed. “I didn’t know he’d react like that,” he admitted. He’d never seen a Demon react to a soul like that before. 

“Like I said, it’s completely natural. If he’d learned in the academy then he would’ve been prepared for something like that.” Sungjin explained. 

Jae frowned. “Why did he volunteer then?” 

“I don’t know,” Sungjin replied. He looked worried for the other Demon. 

Wonpil gave Jae a soft smile. “We’ll report back at HQ, you go home and get some rest.”

Jae sighed and nodded. “Thanks,” he walked towards where the train station was. 

“Hyung,” Wonpil called after him, Jae turned and waited for the younger Angel to speak. “I knew you had a soft spot for Younghyunnie-Hyung.”

Jae’s eyes widened and he smiled softly, shaking his head. “Shut up,” he grumbled back. 

-

It took a bit longer for Jae to return to the apartment because he’d taken the train instead of flying but it gave him chance to clear his head. 

He wanted to comfort Brian, he knew that the Demon would be blaming himself for what had happened. 

Jae sighed and unlocked the door, it was almost past 2am now. “Brian?” He called with concern as he didn’t see the Demon on the couch. The bathroom was dark as well. “Brian?” He called again. 

Jae frowned, a sudden worried thought past him as he wondered if Brian had even returned at all. His eyes widened and he quickly made his way towards his room only to freeze when he saw the inside. 

Brian was curled up in a ball in the centre of Jae’s bed. He was trembling slightly. 

“Brian?”

The Demon sat up quickly, eyes wide as he looked over at Jae. “S-sorry,” he moved to sit on the side of the bed. “I-I’ll go.”

“Brian. Stay.” Jae found himself saying, Brian frowned at him softly but nodded. Jae moved to sit beside him and instinctively put his arm around the Demon; holding him close. “It’s okay.”

Brian gripped the front of Jae’s shirt and trembled slightly. “I’m afraid,” Brian admitted. “Afraid of my own reaction to the human soul, I thought I could handle it. My stubbornness caused us to lose the seller again.”

Jae sighed and shook his head, frustrated at Brian blaming himself. He found himself pushing Brian back against the bed, Jae on top of Brian between his legs. 

“Jae..?” Brian blinked up at him, his gaze almost piercing. 

Jae bit his lip and sighed softly. “What happened tonight was not your fault,” he reassured seeing Brian look away. “I should’ve stopped you from volunteering.”

Brian’s gaze quickly snapped back to him. “No-“

“Brian, stop.” Jae spoke softly, brushing some hair from Brian’s face. He gazed down at the beautiful creature beneath him. 

“Jae...” Brian whispered softly. “Let go.”

Jae frowned. “What?”

The Demon’s eyes were intense as he gazed up at Jae. “I see the way you look at me,” Brian’s voice was like silk, his dark eyes drawing Jae in. Jae swallowed deeply as he felt Brian spreading his legs further apart beneath him. “Aren’t you tempted?” He whispered. 

Jae cupped the Demon’s face, his thumb tracing Brian’s bottom lip. “Brian...” the Demon’s tongue teasingly ran across his bottom lip and by default over he’s thumb. 

Brian smirked up at him almost desperately. Jae leaned down and kissed Brian’s lips softly; feeling Brian’s teeth bite his bottom lip and tug playfully. 

Jae groaned, “you did this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jae gazed down at the sheer beauty of the Demon beneath him, Brian was panting heavily, his bare chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Jae pulled the shirt from Brian’s shoulders and moved back to kiss the side of his throat, red marks had begun to bloom on his soft skin. 

“Jae...” Brian groaned as Jae’s hand moved further down his body and to the tight jeans, popping the button open and feeling Brian arch his back as a way of telling Jae to hurry up and get them off. 

Jae did as instructed, pulling the jeans from Brian’s legs and tossing them somewhere in the room. 

“Look at you...” Jae growled as he looked over the debauched Demon. 

Brian was gazing up at him with a playful smile, “hurry up,” he grumbled as his hands moved to Jae’s shirt and tugged. Jae nodded and pulled the shirt over his head and quickly shimmied out of his jeans. 

Leaning down he locked their lips together again, hearing Brian gasp and dart his tongue into Jae mouth. 

Jae took the opportunity to reach into his side draw and pull out the bottle of lube he had stored there. Brian’s eyes fluttered open and he pulled back to smirk at Jae. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he retorted almost challengingly. 

Jae smirked back at him, tracing his hands down Brian’s sides and hearing him groan before he rested his long fingers on Brian’s hips. He raised a brow as he saw Brian’s breathing deepen, his back arching as he almost whimpered. 

Jae grinned and pulled the Demon’s boxers off in one swift move listening to Brian’s hard groans. The Demon wasted no time, spreading his legs and glancing up at Jae with an almost sultry expression. “Fuck me, Jae.” 

Jae’s eyes widened and he growled before quickly attacking Brian’s throat with his lips. Brian groaned, fingers tangling in Jae’s hair and holding him close. 

Jae’s restraint had snapped. 

With the Demon momentarily distracted, Jae stealthily popped the cap off the lube and smeared the lotion over his fingers. 

Brian gasped as Jae teased his rim before inserting the first finger. He was hot and so incredibly tight. 

“The way you’re squeezing down on my finger,” Jae moaned. He looked from Brian’s face down along his bare, blush-dusted chest, and further still. His gaze traced along Brian’s cock where it was half-hard and curved up against his stomach and then, just a little further, down to where the very tip of his middle finger was pushing, wet and slicked, up against the tight clench of Brian’s rim.

Jae’s finger sunk in up to the second knuckle and Brian let out a low sound, his leg shifting a little from where it was now propped up, draping over Jae’s left shoulder. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Jae murmured, pulling his finger back slow before pressing back in with another shallow dip and then repeating. “You’re doing so well, Brian.”

“Jae,” Brian groaned, the name shaking out from between his lips on a full-body tremble, the finger inside him slipped just a little deeper until Brian could feel the press of Jae’s other fingers pushed up flush against his ass.

“Gonna stretch you a little, let me know if you want me to stop,” Jae explained, pressing down with his finger. He pushed against the way Brian’s hole clenched tight around him, pressing down, pulling out a little, pushing back in; he twisted his hand when he pressed in again, doing the same thing at every turn of his finger.

Jae stroked down Brian’s leg with his other hand, starting at the ankle braced over his shoulder and down along the calf, his fingers digging into the muscles of Brian’s flank and thigh until the Demon was making soft, humming sounds below him, “Feeling okay?” he asked, still pressing his finger in and out in a slow rhythm but looking up to catch Brian’s dark eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brian sighed. His eyes kept fluttering closed with every little movement Jae made. “Feels good.”

“Good.” Jae smiled and reached out from Brian’s leg to scoop up the small bottle of lube from the bedsheets beside Brian’s hip. “That’s so good, BriBri,” he taunted, the new pet name just rolling off his tongue; making Brian whimper prettily. 

He flicked open the cap again. Pouring a little onto the palm of the hand that was between Brian’s legs; glancing down to watch the way it dripped along the slope of his palm to reach his fingers, getting his middle finger nice and wet where he was still rocking it gently into Brian’s hole.

“You ready to try a little bit more?” Jae asked as softly as he could manage with lust clouding his mind. He was already dragging his index finger along the side of his middle one to slick the side of it with lube; he dipped it down into the warmed lotion in the palm of his hand to make sure the tip was slicked and wet as well before bringing it back up to join with his middle finger.

Brian nodded shakily, only opening his eyes again when Jae stopped moving his hand completely. 

He caught Jae’s eyes and gave a little half-smile. “Yes,” he replied and moaned, low and needy when Jae curled his single finger up to press against the inside of him.

“That’s a good boy, BriBri,” Jae praised, tracing his index finger along the stretch of Brian’s puckered rim beside his middle finger. 

He pulled his hand back until just his fingertip was still surrounded by the tight, clenching heat and then layered his index finger over the top of the middle one and slowly pushed back in.

Jae held his breath when both fingers slipped easily beyond Brian’s stretched rim and started sinking down deeper. He cursed under his breath on a shaky inhale. 

“Fuck, look at you,” he said, amazed, “I can’t believe how well you’re doing.”

“Fast learner.” Brian huffed back, a pretty smile on his face that was quickly replaced by a sharp moan. Jae could feel every single movement in the hot, slicked squeeze around his two fingers.

He dragged them out again, pushing back in until Brian’s rim stretched wider around the base of his two fingers; Brian’s breath caught as Jae parted them inside, spacing them out to push out against the pressure of Brian’s body squeezing down around him.

Jae added more lube to his palm and groaned, low and deep, at the wet sound his fingers made when the liquid reached them.

Brian was moaning alongside him and moved one of his hands from where it was twisted up in the bedsheet to reach down for his own cock; he dragged his palm along the hard length and looked up at Jae from under his lashes. “I can take more,” he whispered, that playful smirk challenging Jae.

Jae smiled, curling the tips of his fingers up to stroke over that sweet little tangle of nerves inside the Demon. 

Brian jolted, his cock twitching under his hand and leaking wetly against his stomach as it tightened. 

“Oh yeah?” Jae taunted, doing it again just to watch Brian shake apart with another moan beneath him.

Jae’s fingers shifted and moved a little faster; he thrust them into the heat of Brian’s hole with intent and watched the way they slipped in, wet and easy. 

He continued until Brian was gasping, the leg not on Jae’s shoulder stretching out on the bed to spread himself open wider. 

Jae breathed low and quick, lost in the slick push and heat that was surrounding him. He slowed the thrust of his fingers and slowly pulled them almost all the way free again. 

He tucked his ring finger into the space between his index and middle and added another dollop of lub into the curve of his palm. “Relax for me BriBri,” he murmured and waited until Brian’s breathing had slowed before he pushed forward again, “That’s it,” he growled, the force of his fingertips stretching Brian’s rim out around them. “Now squeeze.”

Brian’s body bared down as Jae’s fingers sunk deeper.

“Fuck, BriBri,” Jae groaned and watched as they disappeared into the tight heat of Brian’s body, all the way down to the third knuckle. “You-” he started to say, pausing to swallow down the saliva that had flooded his mouth when the Demon squeezed down around him again, Brian’s hips shifted as he adjusted to the stretch of Jae’s fingers. “Just let me know when I can move.”

“Go slow,” Brian spoke, his back curved up into a delicious arch when he stroked his hand along his cock again. “Please move,” he started, curling his fingers around the heavy base of himself and jerking his wrist slowly, letting his fist stroke up and down his cock like he was in no rush to get to the finale. 

“Jae, I wanna feel you.”

Jae breathed out a long sigh that shook into a moan at Brian’s words; he started rocking his fingers forward and back, just soft, slow little stretches back and forth and into the slicked up heat of Brian’s hole.

He could feel the way Brian opened for him, relaxing against the spread of his fingers and allowing him to thrust them in deeper, faster, building a quick rhythm that had Brian squeezing his fingers around his own cock as he leaked pre-come over his stomach.

Jae’s cock twitched, hard and heavy between his legs; suddenly desperate for attention, “Bri,” Jae grit, groaning low when he reached with his free hand to wrap his fingers around the shape of himself. “You’ve got to stop being so hot right now or I’m never gonna make it.”

Brian laughed softly, his body tightening around Jae’s fingers again. “Not sure how I’d do that.” He smiled, it reached his sharp eyes making him look much younger and softer. 

He just looked so soft there in Jae’s bed. All spread out and flushed. Hard edges evened out in the gentle evening light that was filtering in through Jae’s curtains.

“Yeah,” Jae sighed fondly and leaned forward; the movement caused Brian to fold up against himself, his leg stretched out over Jae’s shoulder as he moved closer. “Me neither.” Jae smiled back at him, able to kiss the tip of his nose from his new position.

He very slowly pulled his fingers free, dragging the pads of them over the still-tight ring of Brian’s rim, “Can I?” he asked, his slicked up cock pressing up between Brian’s cheeks.

He could feel Brian tremble underneath him, pushing his hips back to feel the full length and heat of Jae’s cock wedged up against his ass and he moaned out his response, leaning up to brush his lips over Jae’s mouth as he whimpered, “Yeah, Jae, yes.”

Jae’s hand was shaking as he shifted his hips back and reached down between them to curl his fingers around his cock; he moved back, just far enough so that he could look down at Brian fully when he nudged the wet tip up against Brian’s clenching hole. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered and slowly, almost agonisingly slowly, pressed forward.

Brian’s body tensed just as Jae’s cockhead breached his hole, stretching the rim out wider than Jae’s fingers had; he looked up at Jae with his hand coming up to splay out against the center of Jae’s chest, “W-wait?” he asked, his voice cracking open on the word.

Jae stopped moving. “Brian, you need to breathe,” he murmured, leaning down again to drag their lips together in a distracting kiss.

Brian exhaled, slow and steady and pushed his hips back. He shuddered out a breath against Jae’s mouth when Jae slid in deeper.

“You said wait,” Jae retorted, words soft and incredulous and broken open on a moan. He lifted himself back so that he was kneeling properly between Jae’s legs and so that he was able to look down between them at the way Brian’s hole was spread open around his cock, the edges wet and slicked and he let out another shaky breath at the sight.

He slipped in another half inch before Brian was tensing again and asking him to stop.

“You’re so big,” Brian moaned. He caught Jae’s eyes and made a face; his blush-stained nose getting all scrunched up. Jae huffed out a laugh and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. “Don’t,” Brian grumbled, groaning again when Jae shifted his hips a little.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Jae said, instead of whatever no doubt teasing thing he was going to. He leaned a little further back and watched Brian as he slid his hand from the heavy base of his slicked cock up to where he was staying still inside the heat of the demon.

The curl of Jae’s index finger around his own cock grazed Brian’s stretched rim and Brian shuddered beneath him, his back arching up again; he whimpered Jae’s name, the sound of it punched out of him in a needy sounding moan.

Jae slid his hand over himself again, his other hand moving to cover Brian’s where he was still holding the weight of his hard cock between his fingers. “This okay?” Jae asked and Brian nodded back in a wordless yes.

Jae licked his lips, stroking along Brian’s cock, matching his own pace; he slowed down near the head of Brian’s cock, leaving his own fingers pushed up against the sweet clench of Brian’s hole while he dragged his other thumb through the mess of pre-come gathered at Brian’s tip.

The Demon moaned again, his whole body feeling hot and flushed and he shuddered, moaning loudly when his body relaxed and his hole loosened just enough that Jae slipped further in.

Jae cursed under his breath and hitched his hips just a little bit. He followed the easy, smooth slide until he was pressed in, all the way to the base of his cock, sunk into the hilt. “Brian,” he groaned, voice low in wonder. “Fuck, BriBri,” he repeated, his cock throbbed inside the tight velvet heat of Brian’s hole. “You feel so good, you’re so good to me.”

Brian’s cock twitched between Jae’s fingers, his breathing hard, panting out Jae’s name as he made needy little sounds at the back of his throat.

“Okay?” Jae reassured, leaning in again to close the distance between them; he brought his hand up from where it had been curled around his cock to thumb the sweat-damp hair off of Brian’s forehead. 

“Are you okay, Brian?”

“Yeah.” Brian sighed against Jae’s mouth when he got close enough.

“Not too big for you?” Jae smirked. 

Brian laughed, low and breathless, his whole body shaking from it and making them both groan against each other; Jae kissed the tip of Brian’s nose and leaned back again.

Then, Jae began to move. 

He pulled back carefully, his thick cock slipping almost free from the tightness of Brian’s hole before he rocked his hips and started the desperately slow slide forward. 

The Demon was shaking beneath him, his mouth parted open on each soft sounding moan with his tongue slipping out to trace over his lower lip and Jae found himself unable to look away. 

“You’re gorgeous,” his mouth was saying, he curled his fingers under Brian’s chin to get his attention. “Hey,” Jae whispered and watched as Brian slowly blinked his eyes open to look up at Jae; his eyes were dark and blown wide but still so soft at the edges. “You are so goddamn beautiful, Brian.”

Brian’s blush darkened over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks; he flushed down along his neck, his collarbones, and over his chest, “Jae,” he sighed, it had an embarrassed edge but all Jae could hear was the fondness and affection behind the shape of his own name falling from between Brian’s lips.

He bit his lip. He’d seen the way Brian looked at him; he knew over the scarce few months they’d know each other that Brian was attracted to him. He couldn’t deny the attraction was there but Jae didn’t know what else. Was it just sexual frustration between them? Brian’s eyes were telling him something different, something more intense and pure. 

Jae growled. He licked his lips as he felt Brian clench around him. His pace was achingly slow.

He took his time, inching out before sliding back into the warmth of Brian’s body with just the slow roll of his hips. He dragged his hand along at the same pace, keeping Brian’s fingers curled beneath his where they were wrapped around Brian’s cock. 

Brian made the quietest little moans, breathing out Jae’s name with such soft reverence.

“Can I make you come like this?” Jae pondered, smiling fondly down at Brian when he felt the demons cock twitch up against his fingers and Brian’s hole clench around the heavy, wide press of Jae’s cock.

Brian shuddered beneath him, back arching and body tightening into a tense curve; his free hand dropped from Jae’s chest to fist into the bedsheets and he just continued calling Jae’s name again and again on shattered sounding moans. 

He spilled between them, his come dripping down over Jae’s knuckles and lining his chest with stripes of wet warmth.

”Fuck, Brian.” Jae whispered, voice awed, “that was so pretty.” He slid as deep as he could into the tightening clench of Brian’s hole and groaned, low and desperate when Brian’s body squeezed even tighter around the thickness of his cock.

Jae felt like there were sparks shooting along his back and settling low at the base of his spine; he fell forward, Brian’s leg slipping off of his shoulder so that he could brace himself; Jae’s still trembling body looming over him. Jae buried his face against the curve of Brian’s shoulder.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Brian sighed softly, his voice raw and his lips against Jae’s blond hair; his arm came to wrap around Jae’s shoulder and he pressed his hand down between Jae’s shoulder blades to hold him. “C’mon Jae.”

Jae fell apart in his arms.

His cock throbbed and with one last slip of his hips circling forward against Brian in a slow grind he came, flooding Brian’s hole with warm, thick heat.

Brian’s hands traced along Jae’s back in slow and soothing circles until Jae shifted against him and dragged himself up far enough so he could properly brace himself above Brian. “Hey,” he said and it was the softest he’d ever sounded.

“Hey,” Brian repeated back, the corner of his mouth curved up into a small and sated smile.

“Was that okay?” Jae found himself asking, and if Brian heard the nervousness hovering just under the surface, he didn’t mention it.

“More than okay,” he started, wincing a little when Jae’s softening cock slipped free from his stretched out hole. “That was amazing, Jae.”

Jae smiled, leaning in and kissed Brian again, just a chaste slide of lips before he rolled to his side and settled in with his side pressed in against Brian. 

“You’re incredible,” Jae smiled and pressed another kiss to the curve of Brian’s shoulder.

They laid together until Brian was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Don’t sleep yet,” Jae suddenly spoke, pushing himself up to sit and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He headed into the bathroom across the apartment and Brian could hear the water running. 

Jae walked back into the bedroom with a wet flannel, he carefully pulled Brian to sit up and ran the flannel over Brian’s stained skin. He heard the Demon groan as he cleaned between his legs. 

Jae couldn’t help but find the whole situation very intimate. 

Deeming then both clean, Jae draped himself over Brian as they laid back in bed; tossing the dirty sheets to the floor. “Deal with that later,” he mumbled against the soft skin just behind Brian’s ear. 

Brian huffed out another quiet laugh and pushed back against the heat of Jae’s body. Both of them lolling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jae yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, his blinked to clear the drowsiness from his gaze. He felt a soft shuffle beside him and suddenly all the memories of the night before crashed over him. 

Brian was sleeping peacefully beside him, the Demon’s hair was sticking up in all directions as he laid on his side; facing Jae. 

Jae had to blink a few times as he took in the gorgeous creature beside him. “Woah, he’s so beautiful...” he found himself mumbling. 

His voice stirred the sleeping Demon, Brian’s eyes blinked open and he looked disoriented as he glanced up at Jae. “Jae..?”

Jae’s eyes widened and he quickly moved back, a wave of embarrassment washing over him as he realised he’d been laid there staring. “Brian! I’m just gonna-“

“Wait,” Brian’s hand quickly moved; gripping Jae’s wrist gently, the Demon looked at Jae with large worried eyes; “you don’t regret it, do you?”

“Brian...” Jae started only to quickly close his mouth as he saw the regret and rejection flutter in Brian’s eyes. The Demon looked away, he hung his head as he fidgeted with the bedsheet before moving to stand. “Wait-“ Jae quickly moved and stopped the Demon from hiding. Brian looked up at him with large eyes. Jae sighed and smiled gently. “No. I don’t regret it.”

Jae could see Brian release a sigh of relief before the Demon smiled back at him. “Good,” he grinned. 

“But,” Jae spoke again making Brian freeze and look back at him with worried eyes. “Where does this leave us?”

Brian tilted his head softly and gave Jae a gentle smile. “What do you want from this, Jae?”

Jae bit his lip. “I-I don’t know...” he admitted. 

Brian suddenly looked unsure again, he wrapped his arms around himself. “Jae, I-“

“Stop.” Jae quickly moved before him, placing his hands on Brian’s shoulders. He gazed straight at Brian seeing his intense eyes shining back at him. Jae took a deep breath. “There was something about you, Brian,” he started. “When I first saw you, I wanted you.”

Brian’s eyes widened slightly and he ducked his head shyly. “Jae...”

Jae smiled, cupping Brian’s chin and tilting his head back up so they were looking at each other again. “We have to remain professional, but I do want this to continue,” he retorted with a smile. “I like you, Brian.”

“Me too, Jae.” Brian replied with a gentle smile. He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on Jae’s lips. 

Jae growled against his lips and pushed forwards, Brian groaned as he felt his back hit the bed. Jae smirked playfully and pushed his tongue into Brian’s mouth; the Demon gripped his shoulders tightly. 

Jae’s hands travelled down Brian’s body and to his hips; stroking his smooth soft skin playfully making Brian chuckle against his lips. 

A sudden rumble from the side table made Jae growl. He looked over and saw his phone flashing. Brian tilted his head curiously. 

“My phone...” Jae sighed as he pulled away from Brian. 

Brian smiled softly and nodded before he kissed Jae’s nose sweetly. “I’ll get washed and make us some food,” he announced. 

“Thanks.” He watched the Demon go as he headed to the bathroom, stark naked. Jae couldn’t help but lick his lips. With a shake of his head, he picked up his phone and frowned as he saw the caller ID. “Dowoon-ah? What’s up?”

“Hyung! How’re you doing? We missed you last time!” Dowoon’s voice carried through the device, he sounded upset. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jae replied, he truly was, he regretted not going. Not just because he’d upset Brian because of it but he also missed his friends. 

Dowoon huffed slightly on the other end before he chuckled. “So, we’ve planned with Sungjin-Hyung and Wonpil-Hyung to meet up tonight!”

Jae’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh-“

“Hyung, please come! We really missed you last time. So did Younghyun-Hyung,” Dowoon tried, he sounded desperate. 

Jae sighed, but he was smiling. “Okay, where abouts?”

“Yay!! I’ll send you the address! It’ll be fun Hyung!” Dowoon cheered. 

“See you then Dowoon-ah.”

He smiled as he hung up, he could imagine the young human’s smile. The sound of the door clicking made him look back over at Brian. The Demon had a towel around his waist as he tilted his head curiously at Jae. “What was that?”

Jae looked him up and down and could hear Brian chuckle slightly as he moved closer into the room. Jae smiled, “Dowoon-ie, he’s invited us out tonight,” Jae answered. 

“Oh,” Brian suddenly looked sullen as he looked away from Jae. “Are you coming this time?”

Jae sighed and smiled softly realising why Brian looked so down. He moved closer and gripped Brian’s chin; tilting his head up softly before kissing his nose. “Yeah. I’m coming.” 

Brian smiled and nodded, Jae could see a soft blush fluttering on Brian’s cheeks before the Demon moved around him and towards the kitchen. Jae couldn’t help but give Brian’s pert ass a playful smack through the towel. 

Brian growled softly as he turned to give Jae a chuckle. “You’re gonna regret that, Angel boy.”

“Maybe...” Jae replied playfully. 

Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Go get dressed,” he himself was picking up his own clothes. 

Jae just grinned but did as the Demon said. 

-

Jae was still surprised that Dowoon had managed to find a time they were all free. Jae and Brian were walking out the station and towards the restaurant Dowoon had told them to meet. 

“Have you been here before?” Brian asked as they were approaching. 

Jae shook his head. “No, I think it’s practically new.” 

“I’m excited!” Brian suddenly grinned, Jae looked over at him and smiled at how much the Demon’s face was lit up. 

The Demon had put in a lot of effort in his appearance tonight. Brian had his hair styled back off his face with a few strands falling into his face. He had grey ripped jeans on with a soft white jumper. Jae had to hold himself back before he jumped him and peeled the clothes straight off of his delectable body. 

Jae had settled for black jeans and a purple turtle neck with a black jacket, his blond hair falling in his face. 

“Hyung’s!”

Jae looked over to see Wonpil waving them over, Jae smiled back at him seeing Brian waving back at him. 

“Hyung’s, how have you been?” Wonpil asked as they came to stand with them. 

Junhyeok and Brian smiled to each other and Jae couldn’t help but wonder if they’d got closer when Brian had gone to there’s the other night. 

Jae nodded back at Wonpil. “Okay, I’ve seen you guys have taken down a hell of a lot of Nightshades!” 

Wonpil pouted slightly before he crossed his arms over his chest cutely. “Yah! No talking about work! We’re gonna relax!”

Sungjin smiled softly at Wonpil before gesturing to the restaurant. “Shall we go inside?”

Jae found himself unable to look away from Brian as he ate, the Demon was sat opposite him; smiling gently as he listened intently to a story Junhyeok was telling them. Jae smiled softly as Brian’s face was lit up prettily. 

He heard a soft chuckle and blinked as he glanced to where Wonpil was sat on Brian’s left side. Jae couldn’t help but feel like Wonpil was giving him a knowing look. 

“This food is amazing!” Dowoon said suddenly making Jae look to him, the human boy was smiling around his food. Junhyeok chuckled at the human, Jae could see the adoration in the fallen Angel’s expression. 

Jae looked back over at Brian only to chuckle as he saw the Demon’s cheeks stuffed with food as his eyes gleamed at the dishes before him. The Demon really did love to eat. 

Sungjin and Jae had taken care of the bill, ignoring Junhyeok as he tried to help out. Jae knew that the fallen Angel didn’t get paid as much as he and Sungjin did. 

“Are we calling it a night?” Junhyeok asked as they walked out the restaurant and onto the street. 

Wonpil jumped around excitedly and shook his head. “You’re not leaving that easy!”

Dowoon’s eyes were shining as he looked over his Hyung’s, “Yeah! It’s been forever since we were all together, let’s go out!”

Jae didn’t look convinced, he was surprised to see that Sungjin looked up for it. Usually the Demon didn’t like gatherings. 

“C’mon Jae, it’ll be fun.” Brian’s voice came from beside him, Jae looked over at him and could see the pleading expression on his face. 

Jae sighed. “Fine...”

-

Jae was almost surprised when they ended up in a club. Wonpil was on the dance floor; Sungjin was beside Jae watching the Angel on the dance floor closely. 

Junhyeok and Dowoon were sat in the booth and were chuckling as they watched Wonpil on the floor. 

Suddenly, Wonpil stumbled towards them all, grabbing Brian’s hands and smiling at him prettily. “Younghyun-Hyung! Dance with me!” He bellowed over the music. 

“I-I don’t know, I can’t really dance,” Brian shook his head, looking over at Jae for help but he just shrugged making Brian frown. 

Wonpil was pulling him playfully. “C’mon! It’ll be fun!”

Jae knew it was only a matter of time before Brian gave into the Angel. Brian sighed and nodded. “Okay okay,” he gave Jae another frown before following Wonpil to the dance floor. 

Jae watched the two closely as they danced, he couldn’t help but follow Brian’s movements with his eyes. The Demon was dancing almost seductively, Jae could see him looking over at him. 

“Hey, Younghyun-ah has some moves,” Junhyeok giggled softly from the booth. Jae just nodded, unable to take his gaze away. 

Jae didn’t know how long he’d been watching Brian dance but he was feeling hotter and hotter by the minute. He flinched when Sungjin suddenly gripped his arm harshly. He glared over at the Demon only to see a panicked expression on Sungjin’s usually relaxed face. “Sungjin?”

Sungjin was looking into the crowd, worry and confusion written across his face. Jae tried to follow his gaze but was still dumbfounded by Sungjin’s panic. “What is it?” 

“Look! It’s that Soul-Seller!” Sungjin replied, loud over the music and gesturing to where he was looking. 

“What?!” Jae’s eyes widened and he quickly looked around at the hoard of people enjoying themselves on the dance floor. He growled when he saw the familiar face in the crowd; JYP was stood to the side smirking as he observed the crowds. Jae followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw JYP looking directly at where Brian and Wonpil were. “Shit... Brian!”

Jae quickly moved through the crowd, he could feel Sungjin behind him as well as Junhyeok and Dowoon. 

“Brian!” Jae called over the music but the Demon continued dancing and laughing with Wonpil; oblivious to the danger they were both currently in. 

Jae tried to find JYP in the crowd again only to growl when he couldn’t see the Soul-Seller. The crowd had become more lively as the music changed. Jae could see Brian look back at where their booth was before he frowned and gripped Wonpil’s arm. Jae could tell by his expression that Brian thought something was wrong. 

“Brian!” He tried again but the Demon still couldn’t hear him over the crowd and the music. 

“Jae!” Sungjin suddenly called making Jae look back at him; the Demon’s eyes were wide and wary as he watched someone over Jae’s shoulder. Jae could see JYP moving through the crowd. Towards Brian. 

“No...” Jae forced people out the way as he made his way through the crowd. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he watched JYP take something out his pocket; he immediately felt the positive energy flowing from the orb in JYP’s hand. It was a human soul. 

“Brian no!” Jae bellowed as he noticed the Demon suddenly go rigid. Wonpil was saying something to him but Brian wasn’t responding. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he saw Brian turn around and face JYP. The Soul-Seller was smirking as he held the pure human soul before Brian. 

In a split second everything changed. 

Brian’s wings, horns and tail appeared as he quickly jumped for JYP. The crowd began to scream and panic, running around in a blind panic. Jae growled as he tried to move his way through. He noticed some of them fall to the floor; some of the humans were getting injured as they attempted to flee. 

He could hear Wonpil’s voice as he attempted to stop whatever was happening; Sungjin was still behind Jae but now he was calling out for his partner. 

Jae pushed until he could see a flicker of Brian’s deep black velvet wings. “Brian! Stop!” He called as he saw the Demon growling threateningly at JYP. The Soul-Seller was stood with the soul in his palm still. Wonpil was on the ground; trying to get back up; JYP must’ve got him out the way. 

“C’mon pretty little Demon, I know you want it.” JYP taunted. 

Jae could see Brian tilt his head as he stared at the energy in JYP’s palm, almost like he were drawn to it; Brian began to make his way towards it. 

“Brian!” Jae bellowed suddenly running towards them; he stepped between them. Almost on instinct, Jae’s pure white feathered wings spread as he stood protectively in front of Brian. His wings blocking Brian’s view of JYP and the soul. 

“Jae...” Brian’s eyes were wide as he took in all of Jae. He almost looked like he was in a trance; gazing at Jae with his demonic eyes. 

“Woah, they’re some big wings,” JYP said in awe with a deep growl. Jae smirked knowing that he’d also entranced the Soul-Seller. 

He could see Sungjin and Wonpil moving around him and towards where JYP was stood gazing. 

“Jae...” Brian suddenly whispered. 

Jae looked back at him and smiled softly; cupping Brian’s face with his hand. He could see the realisation dawn on Brian’s face. “Brian, you’re okay.”

“Jae...” Brian whimpered softly; eyes blinking back the demonic eyes. He was looking over Jae with astonishment; his eyes shining with adoration. 

Jae’s other hand rested on Brian’s hip and pulled him closer; Brian’s hands instinctively came up to Jae’s chest and gripped his shirt. “I know,” Jae whispered as he felt Brian trembling against him; the realisation of what he’d just done in front of humans. 

Jae ran his hand down Brian’s throat soothingly making Brian gasp. He could see Brian’s tail and horns disappear; Jae’s touch relaxing him. 

Brian’s hooded eyes looked at him softly, biting his lip as they gazed at each other. “Jae, I-I think I-“

“Stop!” 

Jae frowned as he suddenly saw Enforcers gathered around them. Sungjin and Wonpil had JYP held; Dowoon and Junhyeok were observing with worried expressions behind the Enforcers. 

“Who the hell are you?” Jae demanded as he stood before Brian protectively again; the Demon Enforcers moved towards them. 

“Kang Younghyun.” One of them announced making Brian flinch. “Come with us.”

Jae shook his head and growled threateningly. “Brian isn’t going anywhere,” he shot back. 

“Jae...” Brian said softly behind him; holding his hand tightly. 

The Demon Enforcer sighed and nodded to his men. “He’s broken an important Enforcer rule, he’s coming with us.”

Jae wasn’t quick enough as the Demon Enforcers moved towards him; gripping Brian and pulling them apart 

“Wait—no! Jae!” Brian was struggling against them; clawing at their arms and putting up a fight. 

“Where are you taking him?!” Jae demanded before he was suddenly gripped by some Angel Enforcers. “Brian!” He bellowed as he tried to reach for the Demon. 

“J-Jae?” Brian called back, his expression reflected panic but also guilt as he was being pulled away. 

Jae was held back by two Angels as he watched Brian being hauled away by other Demons. They burst into black smog; taking Brian away. 

-

“Stop! You can’t do this!” Jae slammed his hands on Nichkhun’s desk making the head Angel flinch slightly. 

Nichkhun sighed softly, “Jaehyung. Younghyun can’t stay on Earth; he poses a threat.” He tried to explain. 

Jae shook his head profusely. “No, he doesn’t! JYP tempted him with something he couldn’t resist!” He began to pace in front of Nichkhun. “I should take some blame too! He’s my partner and I wasn’t there for him!”

“Jaehyung...” Nichkhun looked surprised at Jae’s sudden anguish. 

Jae gave Nichkhun a pleasing look; sorry and anger in his expression. “I can’t let you just send him back to Hell,” he said. “Please.” 

“It’s out of my hands,” Nichkhun answered back; genuinely feeling it for the younger Angel. “I’m sorry.”

“Where is he?” Jae suddenly demanded, Nichkhun was about to reply before Jae suddenly moved and ran out the door. 

“Jaehyung! Jae!” Nichkhun called after him. 

Jae quickly ran all the way to the Demon department and crashed through the main door. “Brian!” He bellowed. 

Wooyoung appeared from his office and frowned as he looked at Jae. “What are you doing here?”

“Where is he?” Jae demanded, glaring at the head Demon. 

Wooyoung sighed, knowing exactly who Jae was after. “He’s waiting to be sent back to Hell.”

Suddenly, Jae bowed a deep ninety degree before Wooyoung making the Demon look down at him with shock. “Please! Give him one more chance!” 

“Jaehyung-“

“Please!” Jae bellowed, keeping his stance. 

Wooyoung sighed. “He’s admitted that he wasn’t ready to be an Enforcer.” He informed. 

Jae frowned as he stood straight again; looking over the head Demon with a deep frown. “What?” Wooyoung nodded at him in confirmation. Jae bit his lip. “Can I speak with him?”

Wooyoung raised a brow slightly at him, he could see the genuine worry in Jae’s expression. “Fine,” Jae smiled but Wooyoung held his hand up. “You’ve got ten minutes,” he warned. 

“Thank you.” Jae smiled back at the elder man. 

Wooyoung nodded to him before gesturing to a room in the corner of the department. Jae bowed his head and made his way over. 

He carefully opened the door. The Demon was stood in the corner with his arms crossed, his eyes widened as he saw Jae enter the room. “Jae?”

“Brian, are you alright?” Jae asked softly seeing the Demon look to the floor; “Brian, talk to me.” He walked further into the room but could see Brian’s shoulders tense. “Brian?”

“I messed up, Jae,” Brian replied, looking up at Jae with guilty eyes. 

Jae shook his head. “No-“

“Yeah, I did.” Brian growled slightly; moving closer. Jae could see the distress in the Demon’s expression. “You had to enchant me so I wouldn’t just charge and take that damn soul!”

Jae shook his head. “JYP was tempting you,” he tried, moving closer to Brian only for the Demon to take a step back. 

“I’m not trained for this Jae,” Brian said softly. 

“Brian—“

“I wanted to stay with you, but I’m just holding you back,” he retorted, cutting Jae off and looking up at him with guilt filled eyes. “This is what you’ve trained for all your life and I’m just messing it up.”

“No Brian,” Jae tried again, moving closer and holding one of Brian’s hands. 

The Demon looked down at their linked fingers before shaking his head and pulling his hand back. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t lie to me Jae. Isn’t that what you told me on our first mission?” 

“Brian-“

The Demon sighed and looked back at Jae with a sad smile, “I can’t keep holding you back, Jae,” he bit his lip distractingly. “You need a Demon that is trained and experienced.” 

“That’s you Brian,” Jae tried; shaking his head and smiling reassuringly at the Demon. “We work so well together.” 

“Jae, I can’t.” 

“Brian, I don’t want anyone else.” Jae growled slightly, giving Brian a stern look as their gazes locked. He moved forwards again trying to ignore how Brian flinched back slightly. He cupped Brian’s face with his hand; stroking his cheek with his finger, “I need you, BriBri,” he admitted. 

“Jae, I love you.” Brian’s voice was soft but certain. 

Jae blinked at the confession; not expecting the Demon to say something like that. He could see the deep sincerity in the Demon’s expression, Brian kissed Jae’s palm softly before pulling away again. “Brian...”

“That’s why I have to go back, I can’t hold you back any longer,” Brian spoke again, his expression leaving no room for debate. 

“N-no,” Jae tried. 

Brian shook his head. “Jae, please,” he moved forwards and kissed Jae’s cheek gently; it was soft but held so much emotion as he gazed up at Jae. 

A knock to the door made Jae fear the worst. “Jaehyung-shii.” Wooyoung called. 

Jae shook his head, he couldn’t let this be the end. He wasn’t letting Brian go; he couldn’t! “Brian, I’ll come back for you.” 

Brian just smiled weakly. “Goodbye Jae.” 

Jae growled softly before quickly making his way out the room; shoving past Wooyoung on his way out. 

He grit his teeth as he stormed through the organisation and towards the main doors. He quickly jumped into his car and headed straight to Wonpil and Sungjin’s apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Jae pushed the door open to his friends apartment making the patrons jump on the other side. Wonpil quickly approached him; eyes wide and worried. “Hyung? What happened? Are you okay? Where is Younghyun-Hyung?” 

“Wonpil-ah, let him get in the apartment first!” Junhyeok scolded. 

Wonpil blinked before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry,” he gestured for Jae to come further into his home. 

Jae began to pace before his four friends; Junhyeok tilted his head before he looked at Jae with confusion. “What’s going on?”

“They’re sending Brian back to Hell,” Jae replied as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Dowoon frowned. “But he deserves a second chance,” he retorted. 

Jae sighed. “He wanted to go back;” he admitted still not completely understanding it himself. 

“What?” Sungjin frowned. “Why?”

“He doesn’t think he can do it, he thinks he’s holding me back,” Jae repeated what Brian had told him. He ran a hand through his hair in desperation. 

Wonpil came up beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hyung...”

“I need to go to Hell.” Jae suddenly announced making Wonpil move back with large worried eyes. 

“What?!” Wonpil exclaimed. 

“Are you insane?!” Junhyeok added, he may be a fallen Angel but he still knew the dangers of going to Hell. 

“I know, it’s dangerous,” Jae admitted. 

“Yeah, and incredibly stupid.” Sungjin grumbled slightly; shaking his head as he crossed his legs on the sofa. 

Jae sighed. “I need him, I have to get him back.” 

“Hyung~” Wonpil cooed; smiling at Jae. 

Jae shook his head and smiled at Wonpil with a soft smile. “Shut up...”

Wonpil giggled before he moved back and placed a hand on his chin; tilting his head curiously. “How do we do this? Angel’s aren’t exactly welcome in Hell.” 

Jae looked over at the only Demon in the room. “Sungjin-ah, can you get me in?” He asked hopefully. 

Sungjin shook his head as he stood from the sofa, he sighed heavily before facing Jae with a serious expression. “I can but I think it’s too dangerous,” he informed. 

“Please,” Jae tried. 

Sungjin sighed, “I can get you in, but Younghyun will have to get you both out.” He informed, a warning in his eyes. “He’ll know how to get back if he got here in the first place.”

Jae nodded, he wasn’t entirely sure how Brian had got out of Hell but he hoped the Demon would be able to do it again. Jae turned to Sungjin and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Wonpil suddenly stepped forwards; an unsure expression on his face. “Hyung, are you sure?”

“I have to,” Jae looked over at the younger Angel; a weak smile on his face. “I’ll just have to try and convince him that mistakes will happen;” Jae sighed slightly, he knew how stubborn the Demon was. 

Wonpil looked over at Junhyeok and Dowoon; they also looked unsure. Sungjin sighed before he stepped closer to Jae. 

“You ready?” The Demon asked. 

Jae nodded. “Yeah.”

The others all took a step back as Jae and Sungjin stood in the middle of the living room. 

Wonpil bit his lip nervously, “Hyung, how will you find him?” He asked. 

Jae sighed; “I have an idea; I just hope it’ll work,” he was nervous and getting increasingly worried about the outcome of his decision. 

Junhyeok stepped forward and placed a hand on Jae’s shoulder. “Please be careful,” he said softly. 

“I will, thank you guys.” Jae replied as he looked over the concerned expressions on his friends’ faces. 

Sungjin nodded to him before he was suddenly in his demonic attire; wings and tail and all. He growled roughly as he closed his eyes. 

Jae’s eyes widened as he suddenly saw the floor before him parting; “w-what...?” There was black smog pouring from the hole and Jae could feel the dark energy beneath. 

“Jae! Hurry! I can’t keep it like this for long!” Sungjin suddenly shouted over the sound of the chaos. 

Jae looked over at him to see him struggling, as he looked down at the opened floor Jae could see the dark streets of Hell. 

“Jae!” Sungjin cried. 

Jae didn’t need to be told again; he closed his eyes and quickly jumped through. Almost immediately, Jae felt his energy weaken. He landed on his feet in a crouch and could see a gravelled street beneath his feet. Glancing up; Jae took in the sight of Hell with wide eyes. 

It was just like Earth and Heaven except it was dark; very dark. 

He growled slightly as he saw many Demons stop and glance over at him; they didn’t look impressed that he was there. 

“An Angel?” One of them spoke; approaching Jae with an unfriendly expression on his face. “What is someone like you doing here?”

Jae decided to ignore them and focus on his task; he needed to find Brian. Closing his eyes; Jae focused his energy realising just how powerful the dark energy really was. 

Growling; Jae thought of Brian and how much he needed to find him; bring him back, bring him home. 

His wings sprouted, the white feathers extending making the Demons around him step back. They were looking at him with confusion and awe. Some of them had probably never seen an Angel like that before. 

“Brian... come back to me...” Jae whispered softly; using his influence to try and locate where the Demon was. Brian had already been effected by his influence so it should make it easier for Jae to find him. He grit his teeth as he couldn’t feel Brian’s presence at all. Reopening his eyes Jae flinch back when he saw the angered expressions of the Demons around him. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” One of them bellowed. “Coming here and doing that!”

Jae was taken back by their aggression as they began to advance on them; he was way out numbered and getting weaker by the second. “I-I’m not here to cause trouble; I’m here to find my Enforcer partner,” he explained carefully, watching them as they approached. 

“An Enforcer.” One of them growled. 

“We spit on Enforcers; those humans don’t deserve protection,” another spoke with malice. 

“We could take them for the pathetic creatures they are!” Another growled as he moved towards Jae threateningly. 

Jae held his hands up defensively. “Hey! I don’t want any trouble!”

“Then piss off! Fly back to your home Angel.” The one closest to Jae growled. 

Another one was looking at Jae closely, a nasty grin appeared on his face. “Get him!”

“Shit!” Jae didn’t think twice; he quickly turned and ran. He could hear the sound of the Demons following closely behind him. He had no idea where to go; Sungjin seemed to have opened Hell on the Main Street. 

Jae kept his thoughts on Brian hoping that the Demon would be able to hear him, Jae didn’t know what to do. He could feel his energy draining as he ran through the dark streets. 

Jae yelped as he felt his wings get caught suddenly; looking up he could see a black rope around him almost like Enforcer equipment. “What the..?” Jae grumbled but trembled slightly as he felt the ropes clenching around his wings; his energy being pulled from him. “Shit...” Jae fell to his knees, too weak to stand and run further. 

He suddenly heard the Demons aggressive steps come to a stop, he looked behind and his eyes widened as he saw who was stood before him. 

“Street rat, what the hell do you want?” One of the Demons spat. 

“The Angel is mine,” Brian growled back threateningly, he was in full demonic mode as he stood before Jae protectively. 

“Brian...”

“Bring it on!” One of the Demons shouted at him. 

Brian quickly charged forwards; taking the other Demons by surprise. Jae’s eyes watched Brian closely as he attacked the other Demons. Brian used his large wing span to distract the Demons whilst his fists moved. The other Demons began to release their wings and tails as they fought back. 

Jae attempted to stand, he couldn’t just sit back whilst Brian took on three thugs, but he just couldn’t; his wings were being drained and he felt weak. 

Brian was aggressive as he fought the three Demons, Jae couldn’t help but think Brian looked too familiar in the situation. He had said he’d grown up on the streets, Jae felt a stab in his heart at the thought of Brian on the streets fighting to survive. 

One of the Demons flew through the air as Brian kicked him away; he landed in a heap on the floor. The other two approached Brian again and pounced on him, Jae’s eyes widened as he could see them biting Brian. 

Brian yelped as he was attacked but Jae could see the anger in his expression. He fought back, his tail wrapping around one of them whilst his hand gripped another’s throat and held him tightly. The third one that had get up from the floor quickly stalked forwards and gripped Brian by the wing making Brian cry out and fall to the floor. He released the others as they all approached him. 

“Brian! No!” Jae bellowed. 

“Stop!”

A sudden red smog appeared around the Demons; Jae had to look away as the energy flew towards him. 

“Shit! It’s Jang Wooyoung!” One of them bellowed. 

“Wooyoung-shii?” Jae frowned as the smog cleared only to see Brian heading towards him with a slight limp. 

“Jae!” Brian cried as he fell to the floor beside Jae, his hands quickly came to pull the rope from Jae’s wings, Jae unconsciously spread his wings fully to stretch them out; Brian’s eyes followed the movement before he looked back to Jae with confusion and anger. 

“Brian-“

“What the hell were you doing? Why are you here?” He demanded. 

Jae blinked slightly before smiling weakly, he could feel his vision blurring; his energy running out. 

“Jae? Jae-!”

-

Jae jolted as he suddenly became fully awake, he sat up in bed before blinking his eyes to clear the grogginess. He recognised the room as his own bedroom in his apartment. 

“Jae-Hyung, you’re awake,” Dowoon’s voice came from beside him, soft but concerned. Jae looked over and saw Dowoon and Junhyeok beside him, Wonpil and Sungjin stood in the doorway. 

“What happened..?” Jae groaned, his eyes widened as he didn’t see the one person he really wanted to see. “Where’s Brian?!” He bellowed as he threw off the duvet and swung his legs around. 

“Hyung! Calm down, he’s fine,” Junhyeok quickly informed, stopping Jae from standing. 

Jae felt dizziness take over him as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“He’s just at the office,” Wonpil added with a soft smile. Jae just nodded as he took a deep breath. 

“Wooyoung-shii isn’t best pleased with what happened. I wouldn’t be surprised if he suspended us for a while.” Sungjin informed as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 

Dowoon looked over at him, “Younghyun-Hyung might talk some sense into him,” he tried but only got a shrug of the shoulders from Sungjin. 

“Did I pass out?” Jae asked as he looked over them all again. 

Sungjin sighed as he approached carefully. “Your Angelic energy is too strong,” he informed, “I didn’t realise how powerful you were, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have sent you.” 

Jae smiled up at the Demon and shrugged. “Hey, it was my idea so don’t worry,” he reassured. 

Suddenly the sound of the apartment door opening and closing made them all turn their attention. Junhyeok smiled softly as he stood from where he was sat beside Jae. “That must be Younghyun-ah.” 

Jae’s eyes widened at that, Junhyeok and Dowoon had moved aside; Jae could see Brian approaching. The Demon paused in the bedroom doorway; his gaze only on Jae. 

“Jae-“

“Brian...” Jae smiled back at him. 

“We’ll let you guys rest,” Sungjin said awkwardly, getting a soft pout from Wonpil and a chuckle from Dowoon and Junhyeok. 

“Thank you for everything guys,” Brian smiled as he nodded his head at the others. 

Jae could hear the front door shut again before Brian looked back at him again. Jae could see bruises on his face as well as his arms. “Brian, are you okay?”

Brian followed Jae’s gaze and shrugged nonchalantly. “These? They’ll heal,” he said softly, the Demon kept his head down. 

“Brian, look at me,” Jae said softly, standing from the bed and stepping in front of the Demon. 

Brian’s eyes gazed up at him, “Jae, why did you go there?” He asked softly. 

“I couldn’t just let you go!” Jae shot back slightly, his hand came up to cup Brian’s face gently. “Whether you like it or not, I want you.”

“Jae-“

“I want you in all the ways I can have you BriBri.” Jae admitted, not holding anything back. He ran a finger gently over the purpling bruise on Brian’s cheekbone. “Because of me you got hurt, I don’t want to be parted from you again.”

“Jae, I’m not made for this,” Brian tried, taking Jae’s hand from his face and holding it gently in his own hand. 

“I don’t care,” Jae growled softly, squeezing their fingers, “Brian, you’re my partner and I don’t want that to change.” 

Brian’s expression suddenly changed, his eyes lit up and he smiled gently at Jae. Jae raised a brow slightly at the sudden change. “I told Wooyoung-shii that I’m staying,” Brian grinned. 

Jae’s eyes widened, “wait, what?”

“He wasn’t exactly impressed but I think he realised if he sent me back to Hell you’d just follow me again,” Brian shrugged with a playful smile. 

Jae couldn’t help but chuckle at that, “so, are we official?”

“Enforcers, yes.” Brian confirmed before he suddenly bit his lip and looked slightly shy as he gazed at Jae through his lashes, “what do you want us to be, Jae?”

“I love you Brian.” Jae admitted gently, being apart from the Demon had made him realise what the attraction between them really was. It wasn’t just sexual tension, it was something stronger, purer. Gently, he brought Brian’s hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. He smirked playfully when he saw Brian’s cheeks flush prettily. 

The Demon moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jae’s slim waist; his head resting on Jae’s shoulder. “I love you too Jae,” he whispered. Jae smiled, cupping the back on Brian’s head and holding him close. 

After what felt like an eternity they pulled back and gazed softly at each other. Jae brought his hands to cup Brian’s face, leaning forwards and bringing their lips together. 

Brian growled into Jae’s mouth, suddenly pushing Jae back until he fell against the bed. Jae blinked up at him only to see Brian smirking playfully down at him.

To his surprise, Brian’s wings, tail and horns suddenly appeared; his demonic eyes staring down at Jae. 

“Is that how you wanna play, Demon?” Jae teased, sitting up as his own white feathered wings sprouted from his back. 

Brian gazed at him softly, the late afternoon light made him look so goddamn pretty, Jae’s hands came to grip the Demon’s ass making Brian growl slightly. 

“I love you,” Jae found himself saying again, his wings moving softly beside him. He could swear he saw Brian’s cheeks flush again. 

“I know, Jae. I love you too.”

The Demon leaned down and kissed him again. Jae tucked his hand in Brian’s hair as he dragged his tongue across Brian’s lip. The Demon indulged him letting Jae slip his tongue inside his mouth. It was slow and soft as Jae kissed and nipped at Brian’s mouth, Brian letting breathy sighs leave him.

Jae moved to sit up causing Brian to move with him. Jae pulled the Demon to straddle his lap, placing his hands underneath Brian’s ass to guide them into a better position.

Jae kissed at Brian’s sharp jawline, grinning softly against the skin. “Let me take care of you, baby.” 

He felt Brian push his flannel off his shoulders. “You’re overdressed,” the Demon growled slightly. 

Jae nipped at the skin of Brian’s throat. “And you’re bossy,” he soothed his hands across Brian’s back, his fingers trailing up the Demon’s wings slightly making Brian gasp. Jae smirked and kept the information for later. “We’ve got time. I want to take care of you, Bri.”

Brian moved forward and kissed Jae's neck, grazing his teeth against the skin as Jae ran his hands underneath Brian’s shirt, feeling the firm planes of his back. Jae felt a chuckle from Brian’s chest as he ripped the shirt that was hiding the Demon’s body.

“Desperate?” Brian teased, a small smile dancing across his lips. 

“Yeah,” Jae replied with a growl, planting kisses on Brian’s collarbone. 

Brian groaned as Jae turned his attention towards his nipples. Licking and biting the dusted buds. Brian tilted Jae's head up to capture his lips again as Jae shrugged off his outer shirt and tossed it to the floor.

The Demon’s fingers threaded through Jae’s blond hair as Brian slipped his tongue into his mouth. Jae unbuttoned the Demon’s jeans and sunk his hands into the back of them to grip at Brian’s ass, pulling him closer. Brian pulled away from the kiss jolting as Jae pinched his ass cheek.

“Was that necessary?” He grumbled.

Jae cracked a slick smile; “Yes,” he massaged the spot he’d pinched, “I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.” He teased.

Brian rolled his eyes as he gripped Jae’s shoulders to push their hips together, making Jae groan deeply. “I’m here Jae,” Brian whispered into Jae’s throat. 

Jae shuddered and then chuckled, “your not going anywhere,” his hands squeezed the flesh underneath his palms when he rocked their hips together. Brian was kissing and grazing his teeth over the shell of Jae’s ear. “Fuck, this would feel better without pants on.” Jae panted, tugging at Brian’s belt loop. 

Brian growled into Jae’s ear “I told you, you were overdressed.” His voice dripping with arousal sending sparks straight to Jae’s cock.

“So are you. Lets get those jeans off, BriBri.”

Brian huffed but lifted himself from Jae’s lap to stand back on the floor. When he tried to pull down his pants, Jae swatted his hands away in favor of doing it himself. Jae pressed open mouthed kisses to Brian’s toned stomach as he worked the jeans down the demons legs.

His eyes glanced to the small pointed-end tail that was swishing playfully behind Brian. Jae smirked before moving a hand to grip the smooth tail. Brian’s whole body trembled and he almost lost his footing; only Jae’s hands on him keeping him stable. “Jae?”

The Angel smirked at him as he stroked the tail like he would a cock, watching as Brian’s breathing deepened. Jae continued pulling off Brian’s jeans. Once around his ankles, Brian stepped out of them. Jae mouthed at his straining cock through his boxers and kept his other hand on Brian’s tail. 

Brian growled as he yanked at Jae’s hair. “Fuck, Jae-you’re being a tease.” He almost warned. 

Jae pulled down Brian’s boxers quickly, his hand moving off the Demon’s tail and coming to rest on Brian’s hips. He looked up at Brian. “And you’re a tease,” he nipped at the sharp hipbones, “walking around, like you’re not sex on legs.” Jae wrapped his hand around the base of Brian’s cock, jerking him slowly, “it makes me wanna watch you fall apart on my cock.”

Jae watched Brian’s face flush, his words making the Demon’s cock throb in Jae’s hand. A moan escaped from Brian’s lips when Jae slid his cock between his lips. 

Jae bobbed his head slowly, Brian’s cock hot and heavy as it pulsed in his mouth.  
Looking up from his spot, Jae found Brian looking down at him with lust blown demonic eyes, sucking in his breath when their eyes met. 

“You look good like this, Jae-“ Brian smirked as much as he could, sliding his hand through Jae’s hair. “With my cock in your mouth.” He grunted as Jae rolled his tongue along his shaft and reached back to grip his tail again. The Demon’s hips were rocking, back into Jae’s hand and then into Jae’s mouth. 

Jae slid Brian’s cock out of his mouth, “Fuck, who taught you to talk like that?” Jae’s voice was slightly hoarse.

Brian kneeled to unbuckle Jae’s belt and undo the button on his jeans, “I believe you did.” Jae lifted his hips for Brian to pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, his cock springing free from it’s confines.

Jae shook his head with a light laugh, “I remember when you didn’t wanna be here at all-“ he moaned when Brian licked pre-come from the tip of his cock. “Look at you now. A Demon between my knees, talking about how good I look sucking his cock.”

Brian dragged his tongue along Jae’s shaft, dipping his tongue into the slit. “I learn from the best,” he breathed, sucking the head into his mouth.

Jae’s chest heaved, and he placed his hand behind Brian’s head, Brian was taking more of his cock down his throat. “You look so fucking pretty, BriBri.” 

Brian groaned around his cock, scratching blunt nails into Jae’s thighs. Jae tugged Brian’s Jae black hair, avoiding his Demon horns; pulling him away from his swollen cock.

“Want to stretch you out, BriBri.” Jae breathed, pulling his shirt off from over his head.

Brian nodded, placing a kiss on Jae’s freckled knee before turning towards the side table. He pulled out a tube and handed it to Jae before settling back onto his lap.

Brian’s skin was hot against Jae’s and his mouth was even hotter when he kissed at Jae’s shoulder. Jae uncapped the lube, squeezing some of its contents onto his fingers. Jae massaged the Demon’s ass with one hand while the other was smoothing a lubed covered finger around Brian’s rim. 

Brian made a noise in his throat when Jae sunk the finger inside. Jae groaned, Brian was tight and clenching hard around his finger. “I was so worried about you Bri, I thought I wouldn’t find you.” 

Brian nodded, tiny moans escaping him. “I felt you, Jae.”

Jae hummed. “My influence on you that day must’ve effected you.”

Brian looked to him with interest before his hand moved forwards, Jae groaned as he felt Brian’s fingers on his wings. “Fuck—Bri-“ 

“You’re sensitive too, Jae,” Brian choked out, grinding his hips onto Jae’s fingers when he slipped a second finger past his rim.

Jae smiled and pressed his fingers deeper into the tight channel. His arousal burning in his gut as he watched Brian writhe on his lap. “Not as much as you baby.” 

Brian cursed when Jae pushed a third finger into his ass, his other hand moving to Brian’s tail again; stroking the smooth tail in time to the thrust of his fingers. 

Jae was moving his fingers so slowly, winding Brian up but not enough to make him come. Jae bit at Brian’s shoulder and leisurely pulled his fingers out. He felt Brian’s shoulders drop as he panted against Jae’s neck. 

Jae kneaded Brian’s ass with his hand, tapping the smooth skin with little heat behind it. “Get me ready for you, BriBri.”

Shakily, Brian kissed Jae’s chin before grabbing the lube and squirting some on his hand. A lube slicked hand grabbed Jae’s abandoned cock and stroked it. 

Jae was hard, his cock twitching in Brian’s hand as pre-come dripped onto his stomach. Jae murmured into Brian’s ear, following the Demon’s hand with his hips “Gonna make it so good, Bri, fuck.”

Brian squeezed the base of Jae’s cock, Jae hissing at him before he let go. “Make me feel you, Jae,” Brian lifted his hips as Jae pressed the head of his cock against the Demon’s rim. 

“Gonna make you feel me for days,” Jae growled, hand still teasingly stroking Brian’s tail. 

Brian’s thighs trembled as he sunk down on Jae’s cock inch by inch. Jae held his breath, restraining the urge to thrust up inside the Demon. Even though he stretched Brian out, he was impossibly tight and hot around Jae’s cock. 

Jae lolled his head back against the headboard, exhaling when Brian was fully seated on his cock. Jae groaned, he was throbbing so much, he thought he was going to bust before they’d even started.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jae lifted his head back up. Brian had his eyes squeezed shut with his bottom lip between his teeth. Brian’s back was arched beautifully, his wings spread wide. 

Air left Jae, Brian was here and all his and more importantly Brian loved him. Jae captured Brian’s lips, kissing him softly, his heart swelling in his chest as he whispered, “ready, BriBri?”

Brian nodded, picking his hips to start a relaxed pace. Both groaning at the first rock of Brian’s hips. Jae gripped Brian’s ass with one hand, the other stroking his tail, meeting the Demon’s pace and thrusting his cock up into Brian’s hole. 

They remained at that pace for a while, just enjoying the closeness and the slick feeling of their skin against each other. Soft moans and sighs filling the space of the bedroom.

Brian cried out when Jae’s cock brushed up against his prostate, he dug his fingers into Jae’s sweat slicked shoulders. 

“Jae,” he begged. “Harder.”

Jae moved his hands and held onto Brian’s hips, “I got you, Bri.” He pushed up, thrusting up into that spot that made Brian choke out his name. Snapping his hips as he pulled them closer to the edge.

Thrusts getting harsher and faster and deeper as they fell apart on each other. Jae gripped Brian’s cock in hand and stroked him. “Fuck, Jae, I’m close,” Brian moaned, eyes wide and demonic. Jae ran his fingers over Brian’s wings gently watching as the Demon arched beautifully. His eyes snapped to Jae’s, thighs clenching. “Jae, I— c-come inside me.”

Jae moaned as Brian’s hole clenched his cock tighter, “Bri, fuck yes,” Jae’s hips pushed in deep, as he spilled inside Brian, pumping him full of his release. 

Brian moaned, the feeling causing him to come between their stomachs. Brian moved slowly, riding out their orgasms.

Jae kissed whatever skin was close to his mouth, Brian’s shoulder, neck, jaw as the Demon panted against him, he chuckled. “Welcome home.” 

Jae watched as Brian’s eyes widened before a soft smile bloomed on his satisfied face. His demonic facade melted away and he stared at Jae with his intense brown eyes. “Thank you Jae.” 

Brian pulled back to kiss Jae’s lips, a giggle threatening to leave him. Jae could practically feel the happiness pouring out of the Demon. 

Jae knew how much the words meant to Brian. He’d never had a home and now he did. 

——————

Jaehyungparkian are going strong these days!! Giving us loads of crumbs 😏😏💙💙💙


	8. Chapter 8

Brian yawned as he waited for Jae to return home, the Angel was at the enforcement department, he’d been in a meeting with Nichkhun for almost three hours now. The head Angel was not impressed that Jae had travelled to Hell and had brought Brian back, not to mention he’d involved Sungjin and Wonpil. 

Like Sungjin had said, they’d all been suspended for two weeks with no pay but Brian was just glad that he was back and was still allowed to be Jae’s partner. The Angel had been stuck at headquarters doing paperwork whilst Brian was to remain at home. 

Brian still had the thoughts from time to time, how he wasn’t ready to be an Enforcer or that Jae deserved someone better suited. But the Angel always reassured him, Brian couldn’t stop the smile from blooming; he was so in love with Jae. 

He bit his lip, Jae had been so busy with paper work and meetings they hadn’t had that much time together. Although they’d been suspended Brian spent a lot of time reading about Enforcers and Jae spent a lot of time training. 

Brian sighed as he made his way towards their bedroom, he no longer slept on the sofa and was now a permanent resident of Jae’s bed. 

Temptation quickly won over fatigue. He kicked off his slippers and his pants; his boxers followed in a messy pile, t-shirt flung across the room. He climbed on the bed, sighing audibly in relief at the feel of the cool, crisp sheets soft against his skin.

For a moment he just laid there, face buried in Jae’s pillow, luxuriating in the sensory input. He breathed in Jae’s scent, clean and spicy and musky, and worked his hips lazily. 

God he felt so pathetic but he really did miss Jae. He let his cock drag over the satin, slippery smooth. It sent little teasing sparks of pleasure racing up his spine and down his thighs. Nice, but not enough stimulation.

He rolled on his back and spotted the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Brian had thought to surprise him, make Jae a nice meal upon his return but then, as he ran his hand up and down his cock, he imagined Jae would be sufficiently surprised. 

He let himself get lost in the sensation, no rush to finish. The lube was deliciously slick, a slight scent of apples filling the room, when had they bought that? 

He groaned, the sound shockingly loud in the stillness of the apartment.

Before long, he was arching off the bed, hips fucking up into his fist, chasing the sensation. His grip wasn’t tight enough to really get him off, but that wasn’t the point. 

It was so fucking good. The stress and anxiety melted into nothing but building pleasure and anticipation for Jae’s return.

And still, as excited as he was for this, he was still taken off-guard. The creaking of the bedroom door and the sharp intake of breath let out in a rush on a deep groan that shook Brian down to his bones. 

His eyes fluttered open, and there was Jae stood in the open frame of the door, watching him with hooded eyes.

“We-welcome home,” Brian said, voice breaking on a gasp, coming out weak from pleasure. His foot skidded where it was propped against the sheet, legs falling flat, spread wide. The invitation was obvious.

“Very welcome indeed,” Jae murmured, an almost smirk on his handsome but angelic features. 

For a long moment, he merely watched. 

The effect on him was apparent with the hard line of his cock through his jeans, but he made no move to touch himself or Brian. His eyes were fixed avidly on the movement of Brian’s hands on himself. 

Right hand pumping his cock, left trailing absently over his chest, down to trace his toned stomach.

Brian licked his lips. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Jae chuckled hoarsely and finally began to move, his hands lifting to unbutton his shirt. “You succeeded.” Shirt discarded, he began on the fastening of his belt.

Brian’s hands stilled, transfixed by the sight of Jae’s skin, revealed inch by inch.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” Jae teased. He stepped out of his remaining clothing, leaving it to pool alongside Brian’s, and the Demon’s mouth actually went dry at the sight.

He’d never felt sexual attraction as strongly for another person as he did towards Jae. More than just the physical pleasure that Jae showered him with, Brian also longed for the intimacy they shared. 

“Brian.” Jae’s voice was growly as he called out to him through the fog of lust. “I said ‘don’t stop.’”

There was an underlying challenge in his tone. A command, if Brian chose to perceive it that way and respond. 

“Yes,” he moaned on a hiss. Wrapping his hand around himself again.

Almost startlingly quick, Jae was on the bed, hand around his wrist, holding him still. “Yes?” he repeated, expectantly with a smirk sat on his lips. 

Brian’s eyes fell closed briefly, he drew in a deep breath, then looked up to meet Jae’s gaze, unflinching. “Yes, Hyung,” he exhaled; knowing how much the Angel loved teasing him. 

Jae’s eyes sparked dangerously. A predatory smile spread across his lips. He released Brian’s hand. Brian started to stroke himself again, hearing Jae purr beside him, “Good boy.”

“Oh,” Brian murmured, shocked when his cock pulsed in his hand, thick precum dribbled over the head and down his knuckles.

Brian could see Jae’s eyes watching him closely. Feeling empowered by Jae’s lust filled gaze; Brian slipped his free hand between his thighs, just brushing behind his balls. “Hyung, please,” he whispered, grinning coyly at the hungry look it earned him. “I’ve been waiting for you, Hyung I miss you.”

“So impatient,” Jae replied. He drew the tip of his finger up the line of Brian’s cock, eliciting a shiver from the Demon. His own cock remained untouched and Brian’s mouth watered at it.

“I can’t help it,” Brian said, unashamed. His fingers brushing against his opening and he gasped. “I missed you, Jae.” 

“It’s only been a few hours Bri. Impressive refractory period,” Jae mused. He rolled onto his stomach in the vee of Brian’s thighs and reached over him to pump a handful of lube into his palm. 

Jae glanced up at Brian with lust blown eyes, edging Brian’s legs open wider with his shoulders, he settled down between them. “I imagine we’ll have a lot of fun with that.”

Without further warning, Jae went down on him, taking his cock all the way down to where Brian’s fist was closed around the base. From the very start, it was all relentless, dizzying pleasure, Jae’s tongue pressed firm along the underside of his cock while he suckled on the head. Brian’s hand fell useless to the sheets and his hips bucked off the bed. Jae took him effortlessly.

For a moment, Brian thought it was going to be over startlingly quickly, but then two of Jae’s slippery-slick fingers pushed against his hole. Brian did his best to relax into the touch, but there was still that edge of bright, burning pain when he pushed inside. Enough, at least, to distract him from the overwhelming bliss of Jae’s mouth, hot and wet on him.

Jae twisted his fingers deeper and lifted his head, swallowing thickly. Spit trailed between his lips and Brian’s cock, and it was absurdly hot. “You’re so tight, BriBri,” Jae praised, pressing kisses to the inside of his thigh as his fingers probed gently within. 

Brian’s body relaxed and tightend in fits and starts, and Jae groaned, hips thrusting once, roughly, into the bed.

Brian couldn’t quite control the way his hips worked, fitful little thrusts in Jae’s hand. It was good. Then Jae spread his fingers open wide, and ducked his head, and he thrust his tongue inside Brian’s body, and all thought left him. He was nothing but pure sensation, nerves lighting up, lust-drunk on the feel of it.

His hands clenched in Jae’s hair, holding him in place as he was licked open. It was cosmic and decadent and so much better than he ever could have dreamed. 

So good he barely felt the stretch when Jae added a third finger, just tugging sharply at his hair. He was babbling, but what, precisely, he didn’t even know. 

A chorus of ‘please Jae oh fuck, don’t stop please, Hyung please,’ senseless in his need.

Jae drew back just enough that his lips brushed against Brian’s opening when he spoke, and he drove his fingers deep, crooking against the prostate to tear a cry from him. “You feeling good, BriBri?”.

Brian pat at his head helplessly, speared open wide on Jae’s fingers, whimpering softly, “Jae, Hyung, please, your mouth.”

A pleased sound rumbled through Jae, but he sat up. Brian made a bereft sound. “I think,” Jae spoke again, inching forward on his knees, hand casually working up and down his own cock, “there’s another way we can draw some enjoyment.”

Brian arched his back, working himself lower on the sheets, canting his hips upward and moaning wantonly, “Yes.”

Jae slicked more of the lubricant over himself under Brian’s rapt gaze. Brian reached out, fingers just brushing the tip of the Angel’s cock; squeezing teasingly on the downstroke. The head was obscenely wet, darker red than the rest of him, the slit weeping precum in steady pulses.

Brian whimpered; watching Jae’s cock pulse, making his own cock throb in sympathetic pleasure, his ass clenching tight in anticipation. 

Looking back at the Angel’s smirk, Brian raised up on his elbows and bent over, dragging his tongue through the gathered precum, moaning in the back of his throat at the salty taste. 

Then, almost naturally, he closed his lips around the head, slurping lewdly. He was rewarded with a moan as Jae bucked his hips forward, cock sliding over Brian’s tongue. Jae brushed his hair back from his face, his touch gentle. Sinking his fingers into Brian’s hair, all approval and encouragement.

“That’s a good boy,” he hummed, Brian’s cock jerked again at the pet name. 

Brian sucked on Jae’s cock, wrapping his hand around the base and sinking down his length. He was more eager than skilfull, but he tried to recreate the sensations that he was sure would make Jae groan. Dragging the tip of his tongue back and forth across the tip with pressure, sucking for all he was worth, and earning him a hot rush of precum dripping down his throat.

He wanted to show Jae he could take him all, he kept going until he felt his gag reflex kicking in, and swallowed around the head. Jae grunted and flexed forward. Brian’s eyes began to water from the strain, but he made himself relax. 

Jae’s hand tightened in his hair and he fucked in and out of Brian’s throat a few brief strokes before he was pulling back entirely.

Brian collapsed back against the sheets, gulping in air greedily. His throat was raw and his jaw was sore, he rubbed his fingers against his lips, smearing saliva and precum. Jae reached out and replaced Brian’s fingers with his thumb. 

Brian looked up at the Angel from under his lashes and sucked his thumb between his lips, biting down gently. Jae’s knowing smirk made a shiver run through him, down to his cock.

“Such a good boy, Bri,” Jae praised absently, staring at Brian with such a mix of adoration and lust it was almost suffocating. “You did so well.”

Brian hummed around his mouthful, sucking on Jae’s thumb and scraping his teeth over the pad. “I’ve been practicing,” he mumbled with a playful smirk of his own. Jae raised a brow slightly and drew his hand back; Brian pouting softly as he did. “I wanted to be good for you.”

Jae smiled, tracing his hand down Brian’s jaw to wrap lightly around his throat, tilting his head back. He leaned in and Brian sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Jae’s hand clench slightly. 

“Everything you do, no matter how lacking in skill, is perfection,” Jae murmured, they were not quite kissing, lips parted, sharing the same air, their mouths barely brushing. “Which is why I know you’re going to be able to take me now, aren’t you?” His tongue flicked out across Brian’s lips, tasting. “You’re going to open so sweetly.” His teeth caught Brian’s top lip and tugged, Brian whined softly from the teasing.

“I will,” he replied. “Whatever you want, Jae, just kiss me.”

Jae smiled, satisfaction flashing across his face as he brought their lips together. 

It was so fast that Brian could barely keep up, Jae licked into him, sucking Brian’s tongue into his mouth, teeth dragging like both a threat and a promise that shuddered down Brian’s spine. Jae tasted of coffee, and beneath that his own flavour, impossible to describe.

Lost in Jae’s kisses, pushing him into the pillow, he barely noticed the Angel moving until his fingers were back between Brian’s asscheeks. He smeared more lube against Brian’s opening and inside, making him messy with it. Brian clung to his arms, chasing his mouth when Jae pulled away to look between them.

Brian flopped back against the mattress, a shiver running through him at the brush of Jae’s clean hand down his ribcage to press flat against his toned stomach. His other hand guided his cock to Brian’s hole. Brian held his breath at the first touch.

“Easy,” Jae soothed. His thumb tracing back and forth over Brian’s abs in a comforting gesture. He pushed in, slow but steady, just breaching the first ring of muscle. Brian shifted, trying to relieve the pressure, his eyes squeezed tight. “You’ll take it, I know you will. You want to do your best for me, right BriBri?”

“Fuck!” The way Jae spoke the pet name, the word pouring from his tongue like honey. “Yes,” he agreed, arching his back, sighing with relief when Jae slid deeper.

Jae worked his hips in a circle, easing in a little further and a little further. He was so fucking big, not just long but so thick. Like being split in two, Jae was reaching inside and taking him apart in the best way. Filling a void he didn’t even know he was missing all this time. 

Jae settled in him, flush against his thighs, Brian took a deep breath. The ripples of pleasure as Jae began to move, the ridges of his cock dragging against the raw edge of his hole. The sharper, brighter, ecstatic rush when Jae angled just right on the down thrust. And more than that, the solid weight of Jae holding him down, the girth filling him up.

He grit his teeth and dug his nails in the curve of Jae’s bicep, hanging on for dear life even though Jae wasn’t even moving very fast or very hard, Brian’s whole world was shaking apart around him. 

“Fuck, Jae,” he managed, “you feel so good.” It was an understatement; he never wanted to stop, but it was going to be over soon. Neither of them were even touching his cock, which was leaking steadily against his stomach, but he was already so close, closer with each steady rocking of Jae’s hips.

Jae bowed his head, resting their foreheads together briefly, breath mingling, and a quick catch of their lips, before tucking his face in the curve of Brian’s throat. He nosed Brian’s pulse, and breathed, “So do you, BriBri” He bit tenderly down on Brian’s neck. “So tight—so wet.”

A half-choked moan slipped past Brian’s lips. “I’m going to cum,” he moaned, already feeling it, inevitable now.

“Wait for me.” Jae scooped him into his arms and Brian wrapped his arms around the Angel’s back, holding him close and tight. One hand tangled in Jae’s blond hair, the other pressed against his spine, legs lifting to wrap around Jae’s waist. “Can you wait for me?”

“I’ll try,” Brian breathed.

Jae growled and bit down hard. It made Brian’s cock jerk and he was almost there, so close he could taste it. Jae’s hand wrapped around him, moving in time with the rocking of his hips. “You can, for me.”

Brian nodded, words caught up in his throat. He had to swallow hard before he could answer. “Please hurry,” he said, and could barely recognise his own voice, “I-I’m so close, please.” Jae palmed the head of his cock, gathering up all the precum and smearing it down his length. It was almost like he wanted Brian to fail, fist just the right tightness, with a twist at the end of each stroke.

Then Jae’s thrusts turned rough and Brian hissed out, “Shit,” because it felt even better but too much, he was going to cum. “Please, please, please.”

Jae grunted, hips snapping hard and fast against Brian’s ass, and he groaned, “Now, Brian,” Brian’s back bowed off the bed from the force of his orgasm. Jae kept fucking him through it, panting uneven breaths hot against Brian’s throat.

Brian grabbed a fistful of Jae’s hair and jerked him up, blindly seeking his mouth. It was less a kiss than a sloppy press of teeth and tongue, and Brian tasted copper from one of them. 

He was cumming harder and longer than he ever had in his life, hyper focussed on the way it felt, body seizing tight around Jae’s cock. Like he never wanted to let Jae separate from him again.

When Jae tried to slip free, Brian tightened his arms and legs around him. 

“Not yet.” His muscles fluttered and Jae made a sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. He let his full weight rest against Brian, uncaring of the mess between them.

Jae’s hands were warm against his back. Brian could feel each place they touched, the individual pressure of each fingertip against his skin, like they could sink inside him and grip his heart. 

It was the only thing that grounded Brian in the moment, too lost on the high of endorphins, and that same freedom as before, knowing that there was nowhere else he needed to be, no one expecting anything of him. That this is where he belonged. 

After some time, how long he couldn’t really say, Jae finally broke the silence. “Where are you?” he asked softly, fingers tracing against Brian’s cheek intimately. “Where have you gone?”

Brian pressed his cheek into Jae’s crown and held him closer. “I’m right here,” he answered, and it was true. He’d never been so present anywhere in his life. 

“Right where I want to be.”

—————

Another Jaehyungparkian done!!  
I hope you all enjoyed it, I will admit I lost a bit of inspiration for this one because of everything that had happened with DAY6 but I was determined to finish it!! 👍🏼👍🏼💙💙💙

I currently don’t have another Jaehyungparkian lined up as I don’t have a plot, I am open to suggestions though 🤗🤗🤗

Thanks for reading everyone! Until next time! 🐥🦊🐻🐰🐶🐱

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos 🤗🤗💙💙


End file.
